Let's Board!
by Link and Luigi
Summary: Everyone is going on a cruise courtesy of Momiji who saved up his allowance to do something nice for Tohru. He must have been saving for a REALLY REALLY long time…or he could possibly get a pretty hefty allowance.
1. Arriving!

Gomamon Digivolves to Ikkakumon

Just as a note ahead of time; we will not be adding the suffixes at the end of the characters names.  We know they exist and we know which characters say which suffixes to certain people but we just feel like fool children adding them so we're not going to.  So you can just pretend as though they're there.  Unless, of course, it will pain and scar you to read this story without the suffixes then you have two options.  One is to copy and paste the entire story into a word document and then add the suffixes yourself and THEN read it.  The other is that you could just not read it and if you do either of those two options then I swear you need to reconsider your life and if you're NOT going to read this just because there aren't any suffixes, you are stupid and will not be missed at all.  Now we'll start.

"Wow!" said Tohru as she looked at the huge boat that sat in front of them.  "It's so big!  You really didn't have to do this!  I'll find some way of paying you back for all your generosity."

"It's really nothing!" said Momiji.  "I've been saving up my allowance."

"Just how much allowance do you have?" asked Kyo, sounding annoyed.

"Obviously enough to get us all on the boat." Said Haru.

"Yuki, share a room with me and strengthen the bond between us brothers!" said Ayame.

"Not a chance." Said Yuki.

"There are room assignments anyway." Said Hatori, holding up their tickets.

Shigure yoinked the tickets out of his hands.  "Oh wow!  We're assigned in the same room, Hatori!" he exclaimed.

"Am I in the same room as Kyo?!" asked Kagura excitedly.  "I better be because if I'm not…!!"

"Kisa, do you want to get something to eat?" asked Hiro as he tapped Kisa on the shoulder and pointed at some crazy outdoor hotdog-ish stand thing.

"That's okay, Hiro!" said Kisa in a very strained voice.  "I'm all right!"

"OH MY GOD!!!!" screamed Ritsu.  "I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS INVITED ON THIS TRIP!!  I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU PAY FOR ME!!  I'M SORRY!!  I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD FOR ALL OF THE SINS I HAVE COMMITED AND TO EVERYONE WHO EVER HAD TO PAY FOR ME IN EVERYTHING!!!  I AM A BAD PERSON!!  I SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!!!"

"Kureno, carry me…over there." Commanded Akito as he pointed to a spot that was about three feet in front of him as if he couldn't walk by himself.

"Yes Akito." Said Kureno as he picked up Akito and moved him to the spot in which he had commanded to be moved.

Rin looked at the boat and sighed as if it was not good enough for her.

"ALL RIGHT!!!" screamed Momiji suddenly.  "LET'S BOARD!!!"

Just in case you're slow…all of the Jyuunishi people, Kyo, Tohru and Akito are going on a cruise because Momiji saved up his allowance to do something nice for Tohru.  He must have been saving for a REALLY REALLY long time…or he could possibly get a pretty hefty allowance from his father who is trying to make up for his wife being so stupid.

"We have to take our own stuff to our rooms." Said Hatori who had re-acquired the tickets from Shigure.

FIVE MINUTES LATER!!!

"I can't believe I was assigned to be in the same room as you!!" yelled Kyo as he kicked open the door to their room.  He, Yuki, Haru and Momiji entered their room which consisted of two bunk beds and a bathroom and a television.

"Don't worry, I'm not ecstatic on sharing a room with you either." Said Yuki.

"I GET THE TOP BUNK!!" screamed Momiji as he bounded off one of the bottom bunks and landed on the top.

"There's no window here." Said Haru as he pushed a shade aside to reveal a false window.  There was an indentation as if there was GOING to be a window there but someone decided at the last minute that they didn't want to put on in.

"Well, I'm getting these three drawers!" said Kyo as if someone was going to fight him for them.  He then neatly put all of his undergarments and necessities in one drawer, shirts in another and pants in the other.  Momiji hopped off the top bunk and then ran around the room with his suitcase open letting all of his clothes flutter to the ground until the ground was completely covered with very flamboyant Momiji type clothes.

"Momiji, why would you do that?" asked Yuki.

"Well, I thought it was funny how Kyo was being so neat so I decided to be the opposite!" declared Momiji.

"I want to sleep on the top bunk too." Said Haru as he climbed up the ladder to get to the top.  Then he sat there for a minute, looking around, before deciding that he actually didn't want to sleep on the top bunk and then climbed down the ladder again.  Then he opened the remaining drawer that was not occupied by Kyo and then put his entire suitcase in the drawer.  Even though it didn't close, no one was going to tell Haru otherwise!!  HAW HAW HAW!!!

Yuki plunked his suitcase on the floor.  He was all done.

MEANWHILE!!!

"So tonight we're going to go to that mandatory dinner that the cruise people are holding and then to the Teen Welcome Dance!" said Kagura excitedly as she read of a schedule that she had picked up somewhere.

"Ages fourteen and up!" said Tohru.  "Oh…sorry Kisa!  You can't come I guess…"

"That's okay!" said Kisa.  "I don't mind."

"There's a pre-teen social though." Tohru added.  "You can go to that!"

"All right!" said Kisa with a weak smile.  "I'll ask Hiro if he wants to go with me too."

"I'm sure he'd love to!" said Tohru.

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Kagura.  "Us girls all together in one room with no guys to bother us!  We can stay up all night gossiping and talking about the Kyo and the other guys too!"

"I'm taking the top bunk." Said Rin as she got up on the top bunk and sat there as if she wasn't going to move forever.

"Are you going to come to the Teen Welcome Dance?" asked Tohru.

"No." said Rin.

"I bet Haru'll be there!" said Kagura.  "You can dance with him!"

"Why would I want to?" Rin asked.

"I don't know!" said Kagura.  "Because I'll be dancing with Kyo and Tohru will probably be dancing with Yuki or…maybe, no…that would be bad.  Just no SLOW dances, okay, Tohru?"

"I'd like to dance with EVERYONE!" said Tohru.

"Not Kyo." Said Kagura immediately.

"Maybe we can all dance together!" Tohru suggested.

"But I'll dance with Kyo the most." Kagura said.

"You're so amazing!" said Tohru.  "The way you're so faithful to Kyo!"

"Okay." Said Kagura.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I wonder how Akito is doing." Said Kureno as he looked out the window that was REAL.  It was kind of like Haru's false window except it was actually there.

"This is going to be so fun!" said Shigure as he ran around the room excitedly, touching EVERYTHING.  "And best of all, my editor doesn't even know that I'm here!"

"You should call her." Said Hatori.

"That would ruin all the fun!" whined Shigure just as the door burst open and Ayame came in wheeling a huge cart with a bunch of outfits on coat hangers with plastic around them on it.

"What should I wear tonight at the semi-formal mandatory cruise dinner?" Ayame wondered with a sigh as he shifted through the colorful outfits he had.

"Just as long as you're wearing SOMETHING, I don't mind." Said Hatori.

"I'm just going to wear this SUIT, I guess." Said Shigure as he pulled a wrinkly unfolded suit out of his suitcase.

Ayame and Hatori both stared at the horribly wrinkly suit.  It was as if they were both in shock.

"Your poor suit!" exclaimed Ayame.  "How could you have possibly let it go that far?!"

"Huh?" asked Shigure, confused.

"Ayame, let him borrow your iron." Said Hatori.

"Whose to say I have an iron?" Ayame said as if he were offended.

"What, you don't?" Hatori said.

"Yes, I do but still…" said Ayame, whipping an iron out from behind his back.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I'm ready to go to the dinner…" said Ritsu as he came out of the bathroom in his really girly clothing with a big bow on it and flowery and pink.  "I hope I look tolerable."

"Have you already forgotten which gender you are?" Hiro said smugly as if he were saying that JUST to get a rise out of Ritsu which he KNEW he would.

"I'M SORRY!!!" screamed Ritsu as he ran around the room and continued yelling and screaming stuff that would be pointless to write down.

"Be silent my children." Said Akito from the shadows in the corner.  "The hour of the mandatory dinner approaches.  Get yourselves ready to go."

"We already are ready." Said Hiro.

"Then let's go." Said Akito.  "Don't make me wait any longer."

"Why am I in a room with Ritsu and Akito?" Hiro said suddenly.

"Do you not like sharing a room with me, my little sheep?" asked Akito in an EXTREMELY creepy voice.

"Um…no, I was just wondering…" stuttered Hiro.  "Out loud…because…I uh…please don't hurt Kisa!"

"Do not fear me." Said Akito, walking over to Hiro and stroking him on the head as Hiro tried very hard not to cringe and run away screaming.  "Now go and fix your hair because I fear I have stroked it too hard and now it is out of place."

You didn't have to tell Hiro twice and he was up in a flash.

As soon as Hiro finished fixing his hair, the three of them walked out of the room to discover that the other three groups had left their room at the exact same time that they did!

They were all dressed up all pretty like.  After all, it's semi-formal.

So they all made their way down to the dining room where they were greeted by an extremely friendly Greek man named Zeus who said that he would be their host.  The dining room was quite large and fit about five hundred people in it and all the main characters were seated together at a large table.  And, since we do this every time, we're going to write down where they're sitting.  Be prepared for an extremely redundant and repetitive paragraph.

Hiro was sitting next to Kisa who was sitting next to Tohru who was sitting next to Momiji who was sitting next to Haru who was sitting next to Rin who was sitting next to Kagura who was sitting next to Kyo who was sitting next to Ritsu who was sitting next to Shigure who was sitting next to Hatori who was sitting next to Ayame who was sitting next to Yuki who was sitting next to Akito who was sitting next to the chicken who was sitting next to Hiro.

SO mainly, it was like this: Hiro, Kisa, Tohru, Momiji, Haru, Rin, Kagura, Kyo, Ritsu, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Yuki, Akito, The Chicken, Hiro.  (it's a circular table)

Just as everyone got settled, their waiter came up to take their orders.

"My name is Kruno." Said the waiter.  "I'll be your waiter for the duration of this cruise for whenever you come to eat here.  Now, I will take your first order.  The choices for tonight are chicken or fish."

"HEY!!" yelled Kureno.  "I'M THE CHICKEN!!!"

"Be silent my little fowl!" said Akito, smacking the chicken's hand.

"Oh!" said the chicken, winking.  "I don't know what came over me!  That was such an absurd statement.  I'll take the fish."

"The boat hasn't even left yet." Hatori said, shaking his head.

"Um…right." Said Kruno.  Then he went around the table one by one and everyone ordered chicken because fish is gross.  Except Kyo…he ordered fish because he likes it since he's a cat and all.  Then Kruno left.

"Hiro, are you going to the pre-teen social tonight?" asked Kisa.  "It's after dinner."

"Pre-teen social?" said Hiro.  "I wouldn't be caught dead at that thing!"

"That's too bad." Said Kisa as she looked down and appeared as though she would break down into tears any minute.  "Now I won't have anyone to go with."

"What?!" Hiro demanded.  "You're going?!  I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Really?" Kisa said, getting excited.  "I'm so happy!  You see, Tohru told me about the social and I thought right away that it would be a good idea."

"Wait…that GIRL told you about it?" Hiro said.  "Then maybe we should go and do something else…"

"But I wanted to go to the social." Kisa said.  

"And I REALLY want to go to the social." Hiro assured her.

"Great!" said Kisa, getting horseshoe eyes.  "We could meet all the other pre-teens that are on this cruise and make lots of new friends!"

"Or maybe it could just be you and me the whole time?" suggested Hiro.

"But it's always good to meet new people." Kisa said.

"Sounds good to me!" Hiro said, giving her the thumbs up.

"I just wish that you could come too, Tohru." Said Kisa, turning around and facing Tohru who was just sitting there looking far too content.  "But you'll be at the teen dance, right?"

"That's right!" said Tohru.  "I'm sure you'll have fun without me, though."

"Yes but…" Kisa started before trailing off.  "I still wish you could come."

"Hm, yes, it would be fun but I think you should spend your time with the other pre-teens!" said Tohru.  "And Hiro!"

Kisa turned around to see Hiro just as he put a fork behind his back that he was clearly planning to assault Tohru with.  He smiled at Kisa.  She turned back to Tohru.  "Yes, you're right!" she agreed.  "Hiro is a very nice and kind person.  He's all around delightful!"

"Yes…" said Tohru as she watched the murderous rage in Hiro's eyes.

"Tohru!" said Momiji suddenly.  Tohru turned around.

"Yes, Momiji?" she asked.

"Are you going to dance with me at the Teen Dance?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" said Tohru and then she started having inner monologue; _"Wow!  Momiji is so small and young looking that I sometimes forget that he's only a year younger than I am!"_

"It'll be so much fun!" Momiji declared.  "Won't it Haru?"

"Yes." Said Haru who was sitting on the other side of Momiji.

"Who are you gonna dance with?" Momiji asked.

"Oh I don't know." Said Haru.  "Myself I suppose."

"What?!" yelled Momiji.  "Aren't you going to dance with Tohru at all?!"

"Probably." Said Haru.  "Probably not.  I was kind of hoping that I might get a chance to dance with Rin though…"

"That's all it will ever be; hope." Said Rin knavishly.  "Just forget it.  I told you already, it's over."

"But I can't dance with anyone else." Said Haru.

"Yes you can." Said Rin.  "You can dance with anyone else in the entire room."

"No, I can't physically dance with anyone." Haru replied.

"You can dance with Kisa or Kagura." Rin answered.  "Or you could dance with Yuki."

"Oh…Yuki…" said Haru as he looked across the table to see Yuki who was just sitting there because the conversation had not yet reached him.

"I'm not even going to talk to you anymore." Sighed Rin, turning away from Haru but it just so happened that she turned right to Kagura who was itching for a conversation.

"Out of all the guys at this table, who do you like the most but don't you DARE say Kyo!!" said Kagura.

"Definitely Kyo." Said Rin.

Kagura's mouth dropped open and she looked as though she was just about to turn into Black Kagura when Rin assured her that she was merely kidding.

"But seriously." Insisted Kagura.

"Well…" said Rin.  "Yuki, Ritsu and Momiji are too feminine for me.  Hatori, Shigure, Kureno and Ayame are too old for me.  Akito…no.  Hiro's too young and he'd probably kill himself if anyone besides Kisa showed interest in him.  So that leaves Kyo and Haru and you know?  Haru's just way too boring and I'm done with him so I guess I will say Kyo."

"But Kyo is unavailable." Said Kagura as she squeezed her glass so hard that it exploded.

"Whatever." Said Rin since she's was actually only trying to get a rise out of Kagura just like everyone else was doing to everyone else.

"Kyo, you're mine, right?!" Kagura said, turning around and lunging on Kyo who had just begun to wonder why he had allowed her to sit next to him.  "Never date Rin, NEVER!!!  Never date anyone besides ME!!"

"We don't date!" yelled Kyo, trying to push her away.

"But we will!" said Kagura as her eyes started watering.  "And someday we'll be married and we'll have children!"

"Yeah and then you'll wake up!" said Kyo.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!" screamed Kagura as she ran out of the dining room crying.

The entire table was silent for a moment.  "So Ritsu…" said Kyo, turning to Ritsu who was sitting on the other side of him.

"Yes?" said Ritsu.  "You're actually voluntarily speaking to me?"

"No…" said Kyo.  "I don't even know why you're sitting next to me.  You suck.  I hate you."

"That's understandable…" said Ritsu sadly with a sniffle.  "Everybody hates me.  With good reason too.  I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO HATED!!!  I APOLOGIZE!!!  I'M SORRY!!!"

"Stop talking to me!" commanded Kyo.  "I don't want everyone to think that we're friends or something!"

"I'M SORRY!!!" screamed Ritsu, turning around to Shigure.  "Shigure, I…"

"So anyway, Hatori." Shigure said, turning his back to Ritsu.  "The youngest kids are going to go to the pre-teen social, the teenagers are going to the Teen Welcome Dance…so where should us older folk go?"

Hatori raised an eyebrow.  "Do we HAVE to go somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Shigure.  "What are we supposed to do?  Hang around in the room?  There's got to be something that we can do."  With that, he pulled out a little schedule that was in his pocket.  "Well…there's no dance or social for people our age so we can go to the bar I guess."

"I don't drink enough to go to a bar." Said Hatori. 

"Forget for one night that you're not a stiff and we can all go to the bar together just to hang out!" Shigure said excitedly.

"What do you say, Ayame?" Hatori asked, looking at Ayame.  "I know you don't drink at all.  You interested in going to a bar and watching Shigure drink?"

"Okay!" said Ayame.  "I suppose I could get something non-alcoholic."

"Oh well…" said Hatori.  "I guess it's better than just sitting in the room."

"I hope you weren't PLANNING on doing that!" gasped Ayame as if he were offended.  "Can you believe him, Yuki?  He's such a crazy fellow!"

"Don't talk to me." Said Yuki.

"Come now, Yuki, if you allowed me to sit down next to you then clearly the bond between us is growing!" Ayame declared.

"You're hallucinating." Yuki assured him.

"No, Yuki, I truly don't believe I am." Ayame said seriously.

"Well what would you know?" Yuki said, sounding annoyed.

"Please don't bother Yuki anymore." Said Akito suddenly as he leaned his head on Yuki's shoulder and started stroking him.  Ayame turned his head away as if he didn't want to be associated with Akito, and Yuki froze and started to wonder how he had possibly ended up in between Ayame and Akito.

"Akito…" Yuki started, trying to be rebellious and take a stand against Akito.

"Yes Yuki?" said Akito.  "You are so special to me, Yuki."

Yuki looked as though he was about to say something but then decided against it because he was too frozen with fear.

"Yuki my dear…" Akito said in the creepiest voice EVER.

"Akito, look, the food is here." Said the chicken.  Akito sat up straight and looked at the plate of chicken in front of him.

"Ah, so it is." Akito said.  "Help me with my napkin, Kureno."

"Of course." Said the chicken as he picked Akito's napkin up off the table and put it on his lap.

"No…I want Yuki's napkin." Akito insisted.

"Of course." Kureno repeated as he leaned over Akito and snatched Yuki's napkin and quickly replaced Akito's napkin with Yuki's.  "Is that better Akito?"

"Yes it is." Akito answered.

There was silence for a minute until the chicken suddenly turned to Hiro.

"I don't know how I'm going to possibly engage myself in a conversation with you." He admitted.

"Same here." Hiro answered.

There was more silence.

"Then let's forget about conversation and just eat!" said no one in particular and everyone agreed so they all dug in!  Just as a reminder, everyone had chicken except for Kyo and THE chicken!  HAW HAW HAW!!!

After everyone had eaten their full, they all left to go to their various social events that were planned.

So Tohru, Kagura, Rin, Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji all frolicked off to their Teen Welcome Dance.  Hiro and Kisa went to their Pre-Teen Social.  Ayame, Hatori and Shigure went to the bar.  Ritsu insisted on not ruining their time and it's not like they were going to argue or anything and the Chicken was going to drop Akito off at the Teen Dance and then wait outside the room for him just in case he wasn't having any fun.  The Mabudachi Trio briefly tried to talk him out of it but decided that it was okay if Kureno just wanted to stand there since Akito probably wouldn't have fun at a dance anyway.


	2. Welcoming Night!

"Wow!" said Kisa as she and Hiro walked into the small cafeteria like area where there were about twenty other kids ranging from the ages of eleven to thirteen hanging out.  The room was bright and there weren't any strobe lights or loud music.  In fact, there was no music playing.  "There are so many kids here!  We can make so many new friends!"

"Yeah…" said Hiro who not so secretly wanted Kisa all to himself.

"Children!" called some lady who was probably the boss of the pre-teen social.  She will be called Ms Tootie.  "Gather 'round!  We're all going to form a circle and introduce ourselves!"

"Come on, Kisa." Said Hiro.  "We can still leave."

"I don't want to leave!" said Kisa.

"I could buy you an ice cream." Hiro said.

"No…I want to stay here." Kisa said, her eyes getting watery.

"Oh all right!" said Hiro as he and Kisa went over to the group of small children who were all sitting in a circle.

MEANWHILE!!!

"This is amazing, isn't it Kyo?!" screamed Kagura over the loud music as the whole group walked into the darkened room with many strobe lights.  There were about forty other kids ranging from the ages of fourteen to nineteen were all dancing or sitting around foolishly.  She turned around.  "Kyo?  HEY!!  WHERE'D YOU GO?!  He's gone already!!"  Then she ran off to find him.

"YAY!!" cheered Momiji.  "Come on, Tohru!  Let's dance!"

"Okay!" said Tohru with horseshoe eyes.

"I'll be watching you from here." Said Yuki as he sat down at one of the tables on the side that was off the dancing floor.

"Okay, I'll come back later!" said Tohru.

"Well if you insist!" said Yuki, standing up.

"Oh…okay!" said Tohru.

"Come on!" Momiji pleaded.  "Let's boogey!"

Meanwhile, Rin was sitting at some table by herself and Haru suddenly came literally out of nowhere and sat down next to her.  There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So…" said Haru.

"No." Rin said.

"Why not?" asked Haru.

"Because you're too boring for me." Rin answered.  "I want someone more exciting.  Someone who's a little more unpredictable."

"Oh." Said Haru.

"Someone who would care when I said something like that." Rin added, rolling her eyes.

"I care." Said Haru.

"No you don't." Rin replied.  "You didn't react when I insulted you.  At all."

"Yes I did…I said 'Oh'." Haru pointed out.  "But it wasn't really a surprise when you said you wanted someone exciting and unpredictable because you already told me that before."

Suddenly, the music quieted down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Momiji, running around in circles.  "IT'S A SLOW DANCE!!!"  Then he ran over to Tohru.  "Tohru, do a slow dance with me!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tohru asked.

"Well not TOO close!" said Momiji.  "We can just hold hands!  That's all we were allowed to do in middle school."

"Okay!" said Tohru as she grabbed Momiji's hands and they just kind of swayed back and forth foolishly until Yuki came out of nowhere.

"May I cut in?" he asked, trying to sound like a prince.

"Um…I'm dancing with Momiji right now." Tohru replied.  "Maybe at another time?"

"Well…um…okay…" said Yuki, feeling kind of embarrassed that he had wasted his prince voice.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Come on, Hatori, give in to peer pressure and have something to drink!" Shigure practically pleaded.

"Why?" Hatori said, taking a sip of his water.

"Because I feel like a fool drinking alone…" Shigure admitted.

"Then convince Ayame." Hatori answered.

"I've tried before." Shigure replied.  "But he said that it'll ruin his skin and you know Ayame and his skin…"

"Well…I can't say that alcohol will ruin your skin but it will certainly ruin your endocrine system." Hatori said.  "And parts of your nervous system."

"Hm…endocrine…" said the bartender.  "That's the biggest word I've ever heard spoken in this bar."

"Antidisestablishmentarianism!" said Shigure just so he could top Hatori.

"Okay, I stand corrected." Said the bartender.

"Say, Bartender…" said Shigure.  "My two friends are really anti-drinkers!  What should I do?!"

The bartender looked over at Ayame who was acting like a drunken fool off of his virgin strawberry daiquiri.

"He's just doing that for attention." Shigure assured the bartender.

Then the bartender looked at Hatori who was sitting straight as a board with his hands folded on the table.

"You're certainly not drunk, Endocrine Man." Said the bartender.  "And by the looks of it, I doubt you ever HAVE been."

"People don't necessarily come to a bar to get drunk." Hatori said.  "Some people have to be the designated driver and some people drink responsibly just to have a little fun."

"See?!" said Shigure.  "You see what I have to go through?!"

"Yeah, we get ones like Endocrine all the time." Said the bartender.

"Stop calling me Endocrine." Said Hatori.  "Do you even know what that means?  I'm sure you don't because if you did then you would have a better job than a bartender."

The bartender didn't seem fazed by this since he probably got it from drunken people all the time.  Not the part about endocrines, but the part about his job.

"Call him a seahorse." Said Shigure to the bartender.  "It annoys him."

"Shigure…" said Hatori.

"Why?" asked the bartender.

"Beats me!" said Shigure with a shrug.  You know, of course, that he's lying and he knows perfectly well why Hatori dislikes being called a seahorse!!  He turned to Hatori and gave him possibly the most obvious wink in the entire world that practically involved his entire body.

"I don't get it." Said the bartender.  "Did you have an embarrassing sexual experience with a seahorse or something?"

Hatori didn't look as though he was going to answer that but he didn't want to make it look like he actually DID.  "Don't make me hurt you." He said.

"Oh, violent threats from Hatori!" said Shigure.  "Don't mind him.  He's a drunken seahorse."

"Not only am I not drunk but I am not a seahorse either." Hatori said.

"You say dragon, I say seahorse!" said Shigure as if he was enjoying this… which he probably was.

Hatori took this opportunity to look at the amount of alcohol Shigure had consumed up to this point.  "Shigure…you haven't had anything to drink yet, have you?" he said, seeing that Shigure's glass was full.

"Not yet…" Shigure replied.

"Then stop acting as though you're drunk because you don't have an excuse for your absurd comments." Hatori said.

"Whose to say I didn't have anything to drink BEFORE this?" said Shigure even though that was definitely only his first drink.

"Fine…then I think we should leave." Hatori declared.

"Oh Gure-san, I am so slammed." Said Ayame as he slumped over Shigure.  "I have had far too much to drink.  Let's go out and party-harty the night away like drunken fools!"

"Oh Aya, we're going to have CRAZY hangovers tomorrow morning!" Shigure replied.

"My legs feel like jelly!" said Ayame as he attempted to walk around.  "It is difficult to walk!"

"At least you CAN walk!" said Shigure as he got up and flopped to the ground.

"We're leaving now." Hatori said, standing up.

"I cannot understand your slurred speech, Ha-san." Said Shigure.

"Perhaps you have had too much to drink as well?" suggested Ayame.

Hatori slapped his forehead and shook his head with disbelief.  "Do you want a drink to drink your troubles away?" asked the bartender.

"No." Hatori answered.  "I'll have you know that alcohol is a depressant."

The bartender paused.  "Do you want a drink anyway?" he asked.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Okay, now it's YOUR turn to tell us your name and something special about yourself!" said Ms Tootie to Hiro.

"What makes you think that I'm going to tell you anything about me?" Hiro said, eying Ms Tootie suspiciously.  "Do you even know me?  How do I know you're not some kind of evil molester?  Do you just do this to build our trust up?  The other kids might not see through your act, but I do.  Oh, wouldn't it just be easier to ask me which room I'm staying in directly?"

Ms Tootie didn't say anything for a second.

"Hiro…please just do what she says." Said Kisa.

"Fine." Said Hiro.  "What do you want me to say?  My name…"

"Something special about you and what you like." Ms Tootie finished.

"My name is Hiro Souma." Hiro said.  "Something special about me?  I…I really can't tell you that.  And I like things that are of no concern to you."

"I'm sure there's something special about you, Hiro." Said Ms Tootie.

"You have no idea." Said Hiro.

"Then why don't you share it with the group?" Ms Tootie requested.

"What if I don't want to?" Hiro asked.  "What if it's a secret?  Are you FORCING me to?  I could have you arrested for…"

"That's okay…" Ms Tootie interrupted, turning to Kisa.  "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Kisa nodded, having WAY too much fun.  "I'm Kisa Souma." She said.  "Hiro and I are related very distantly.  Um…I really can't tell you what's special about me either.  But I do like Mogeta…and I like playing with Hiro and my sisterly figure Tohru."

"Come now, why can't you two Soumas tell us something special about you?" asked Ms Tootie.

"Because it's a deep dark secret within our family." Said Hiro.  "One that you couldn't possibly comprehend or deserve to comprehend for that matter."

"Hiro…" whispered Kisa, sounding whiny.

"Kisa, I'm going to go and buy you an ice cream." Said Hiro, standing up.  "I will be right back.  Don't tell them our secret." Then he left the room.

"Well now…" said Ms Tootie.  "What's the little secret?"

"I can't tell you." Said Kisa.  "It's not just because of Hiro.  We're really not supposed to tell.  But I also must apologize for Hiro.  He's usually a very delightful person.  He's just a little shy around strangers."

"Shy?" said Ms Tootie.

"Yes." Said Kisa, nodding her head.  "Once he gets to know you, you'll see what a kind person he really is."

"I see…" said Ms Tootie.  "Well…I still think we should be able to share our secrets, don't you think so, kids?"

And all the kids who have been silent till now nodded and agreed.

"I really can't tell you…" Kisa said.

"Is it a secret about you and Hiro?" said Ms Tootie.

"Well…yes." Said Kisa.  

"Oh!" said Ms Tootie with a smile.  "I think I know what it is!"

"And eleven other people." Kisa added.  "Unless you want to count Akito then it's twelve other people and if you want to count Tohru then it's thirteen other people…but I can't say she's really involved in a very intimate way."

"Maybe not." Said Ms Tootie, scratching her chin.  "So is it like a play group you and these thirteen other people have?"

"No…" said Kisa.  "I wouldn't call it a playgroup.  In fact…that would probably be the last thing I would call it."

"You're not really helping us out here with these answers." Said Ms Tootie.

"Well, I don't really want you to figure it out." Kisa confessed.

"I can tell you do!" said Ms Tootie.

"No, I really don't." Kisa replied.  "It's a family secret that no one else can know except for Tohru because she's special."

"Then we'll just play twenty questions until we figure out what the secret is!" said Ms Tootie since she now NEEDED to know what it was.

"I'm sorry…but I don't think you'll ever figure it out." Kisa said.  "And even if you did figure it out which you probably won't…I'm not going to tell you that it's right."

MEANWHILE!!!

"THERE you are, Kyo!" said Tohru as she ran up to Kyo who was sitting by himself in the corner.  "I haven't seen you for this entire dance!"

"It hasn't been very long." Said Kyo.

"I know!" said Tohru.  "But I still haven't seen you for the WHOLE thing!"

"I guess…" said Kyo in that way that made you think that he wanted her to just go away but in reality…he DIDN'T!!  NO ONE wants Tohru to go away!!  EVER!!  Except maybe Hiro…and Akito…but I think that's probably it.

"Wow!" said Tohru.  "I really like this song!  Do you want to dance with me?"

"What?" said Kyo.  "DANCE?"

"Yeah!" said Tohru.  "We don't have to touch each other at all.  It's a pretty fast song!"

"Fine…but only because YOU want to so badly." Said Kyo, standing up.  "But if you don't want to, that's okay."

"No!" said Tohru.  "I do!  I do!  Nothing would make me happier!"

"Whatever…" said Kyo.

Tohru grabbed onto Kyo's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor.  Tohru danced around way to happily and excitedly and dragged Kyo around who looked as though he'd rather be anywhere except on the dancing floor but that's only the way he LOOKED because deep down, there's no place he'd RATHER be!  So Kyo was only stumbling around foolishly, AKA "The Drunken Dance", while stepping on Tohru's feet and bumping into a bunch of people but luckily they were ALL males so it's no problem.  But then he caught a glimpse of Yuki over in the corner staring enviously at him and then decided to pick it up a notch and act like he was having the time of his life…which he WAS!!  But now he could SHOW it!!!

"Stupid cat…" murmured Yuki.

Then when Tohru's favorite song ended, a slow song started.  Yuki immediately sprung up and ran over to Kyo and Tohru who were already holding hands looking as though they were going to start dancing to the slow song!

"Tohru, you said that I could dance the next slow song with you." He said.

"Well…Kyo and I only really got half a song to dance to and we're both kind of tired so this is a good way for us to calm down." Said Tohru.

"But I asked before he did." Yuki said, staring at Kyo who was sticking his tongue out at Yuki.

"We can dance the NEXT slow song together." Said Tohru.

"Well…fine…" Yuki said but you could tell that he was crying inside.  So he went over to where Haru and Rin were still sitting and sat down too.

"Why don't you dance with Yuki?" Rin asked since Haru was in that mode where all he does is repeatedly ask if she'll dance with him over and over and over without even giving her time to answer…so it was kind of like Bart Simpson.

"Will you dance with me?" Haru asked Rin.

"No!" yelled Rin.

There was a pause.

"How about now?" asked Haru.

"Look, just go and dance with Yuki." Rin said again.

"No, that's okay." Said Yuki.

"Rin, if you don't dance with me before this slow dance is over, I might very well just turn Black…" Haru said.

"You and I both know very well that you cannot bring out your Black personality at will." Said Rin.

"I'm not threatening you." Said Haru.  "I'm just saying that it might happen if I don't get what I want.  Right now."

"Haru, I am having no fun at this dance at all." Said Rin.  "It's because I'm spending all my time with you and you are just the most boring person on the face of this earth.  I almost wish you could turn into Black Haru because Black Haru is a lot more interesting than White Haru."

"…If we danced it would be fun." Said Haru.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Give me another shot, bartender!!" yelled Shigure, slamming his shot glass down on the table.

"Um…okay." Said the bartender.  "Same stuff?"

"SAME STUFF!!!" screamed Ayame.

"Actually…gimme a whole mug!" Shigure demanded.

"Same stuff?" asked the bartender.

"SAME STUFF!!!" screamed Ayame.

"Okay…" said the bartender as he filled a mug up with water from the tap and then gave it to Shigure.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!!!" chanted the whole bar as Shigure chugged the water.

"Why am I still here?" Hatori wondered to himself.  "The least they could do is actually get drunk.  That way I wouldn't have to question their mental stability."

"YAY!!!" cheered the entire bar as Shigure slammed the mug down on the table and they all threw quarters at him as he got on his chair and did a little jig.

"Then again…I'd hate to see them actually drunk." Hatori said.

"It's funny…" said the bartender.  "I've never had a group of three come into my bar and then not drink at all…yet still be the center of attention."

"I'm not the center of attention." Hatori pointed out.

"You're the center of MY attention." Said the bartender.

"Are you coming on to me?" Hatori asked.

"Yes." Said the bartender.

"Shigure, Ayame…it's time to go." Said Hatori.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Hatori!" said Ayame.

"Yeah you party pooper!" said Shigure.

"The night's hardly begun!" Ayame added.

"You guys have…um…had too much to drink." Said Hatori.  "And I think it's time we went back to our room."

"I'll TELL you when I've had enough!" yelled Shigure and Ayame at the exact same time.

"Why don't you just go back alone?" asked the bartender.

"But then they'll be here all night." Hatori replied.  "And I'm the designated driver…so to speak."

"They're not even drunk." Said the bartender.

"I am painfully aware of that." Hatori replied.

"Are you seeking companionship?" asked the bartender.

"Not from you." Said Hatori.

"Do you want to just drink your troubles away?"

"Is that your pick-up line?"

"Yes."

"I am not interested in you."

"That's too bad…" said the bartender with a sigh.  "But do you want to drink your troubles away anyway?"

MEANWHILE!!!

"Kisa!" said Hiro, coming around the corner with an enormous ice cream cone that not even a large fat man could possibly finish.  "The ice cream was free and it was self serve too!  I got you this HUGE ice cream cone!"

Everyone who was sitting around in the circle turned around and stared at Hiro as if he had just suddenly come in and interrupted them by saying something incredibly foolish.  Which is what he did.

"What are you all staring at?" Hiro asked with a scowl.  "Did you expect me to get you all an ice cream as well?  How would you expect me to carry all that?  Do you think I'm your ice cream fetcher?  Is this the way you ALWAYS treat someone who you don't even know?  Well, I can't imagine that you all have very many friends."

And then he sat down next to Kisa.

"Here you go, Kisa." He said.

"Thank you Hiro!" said Kisa, trying to be polite.

"I think someone has a crush!" said Ms Tootie as the entire circle giggled.

"What?" said Hiro, sounding annoyed.  "You better not have been talking about me.  If you were, I fail to see the humor in that."

"Loosen up, Hiro!" said Ms Tootie.  "We're all just having a little fun!"

"This is not fun." Said Hiro.

"We were just playing the Name Game!" Ms Tootie exclaimed.  "Hiro Hiro bo Biro banana-fana fo Firo…!"

"Stop." Said Hiro.

"Your name is an easy one!" said Ms Tootie.  "You're Hiro!  A HERO!!  You're big and strong…like Hercules!"

Hiro looked as though he was going to go on a forty minute tangent but Kisa put her hand on his shoulder.  "Please don't say anything, Hiro." She said.

"When is this over?" Hiro asked.

"Eight thirty!" Ms Tootie replied.

"What time is it now?" Hiro almost demanded.  Then again, he probably DID demand it.

"Seven thirty!" Ms Tootie sang.

"Kisa, I think I want to go and get another ice cream cone." Said Hiro, standing up again.  "Will you come with me?"

"No, Hiro, I want to stay here and make some friends." Kisa answered.

Hiro looked as though he was not expecting that answer and as though Chipmunk Santa had cancelled Christmas for no reason.  He fell back to the floor as if he had a ton of bricks on his back.

"What?" he said.

"I'm going to stay here." She said.

"Why…?" Hiro whined.

"Aw…I think somebody needs a hug!" said Ms Tootie, standing up and opening her arms.

"NO!!" Hiro yelled, getting lively again, springing up and dodging Ms Tootie at the last second.

"We know you're shy, Hiro." Said Ms Tootie.  "Kisa told us all about it!  I think it's time you warmed up to ol' Ms Tootie and gave her a nice big hug!  Trust me, it'll make you feel lots better."

"Trust me, it really won't." Hiro said.

"You can't hate me that much!" said Ms Tootie.

"Even if there wasn't certain circumstances that didn't allow me to physically hug you, I still wouldn't do it." Hiro said.

"Oh…do you have a disease?" asked Ms Tootie.

"No!" Hiro said, sounding and looking disgusted.

"Then give me a hug!" Ms Tootie commanded.

"Hiro, you should have just said yes." Said Kisa.

"But I'm healthy!" Hiro said.

"I know that, Hiro, but she didn't." said Kisa.  "But she does now."

"Here I come!" said Ms Tootie as she begun to chase Hiro around the room.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Tohru, Rin won't dance with me." Said Haru, walking up to Tohru who was just standing there.

"I'LL dance with you!" said Tohru WAY too cheerfully.

"It's not the same…" Haru complained.  "Make Rin dance with me."

"You can't make anyone do anything they don't want to!" Tohru said.  "And if you don't want to dance with me then that's okay!  Maybe you can do something nice for her and then she'll want to dance with you."

"Maybe I could dance with you and get her jealous so she'll be BEGGING to dance with me." Haru said.

"Um…I hadn't thought of it that way…" said Tohru slowly.

"That's okay." Said Haru.

"But I can't dance with you the way you would want to dance with Rin." Tohru reminded him.

"Okay." Said Haru as he grabbed Tohru's hands and the two just swayed back and forth even though it was a fast song that they could potentially get down to.

Haru didn't bother hiding the fact that he was staring at Rin.  In fact, that's what he was doing.  He was about three feet away from her just STARING at her.  So, just to spite him, Rin got up and asked Momiji to dance.  Since Momiji is a dirty pervert, he agreed and the two of them started dancing.

"Tohru," complained Haru.  "At dinner, Rin said that she wouldn't go out with Momiji because he's too feminine for her.  But now she's dancing with him."

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." Said Tohru.  "After all, you're dancing with ME!"

"But that's different…" said Haru.  "She's having fun."

"So you're not having fun dancing with me?" asked Tohru.

"No…I'd rather dance with Rin." Said Haru truthfully.  "Or even Yuki.  Nothing against you because you're a nice person and everything but I'm just not attracted to you the way everyone else is."

"Everyone else?!" gasped Tohru.  "Oh my god!  You don't mean that!"

"Yeah." Said Tohru.  "Yuki's been moping and complaining about how you haven't danced with him all night."

"Oh!" said Tohru.  "That's right!  I promised him I would dance with him next!"

"Well, I don't think he minds." Said Haru.  "He's dancing with Akito."

Tohru turned around and watched as Akito probably forced Yuki to dance with him just by looking at the horrified expression on Yuki's face.

"Well…at least they're not fighting!" said Tohru because she's a dumb ass.

"But Rin is STILL dancing with Momiji." Haru continued.

"I'm sorry…" said Tohru, not knowing what else to do.  She couldn't very well interrupt Rin from her dance with Momiji if she was TRULY having a fun time but she also couldn't just leave Haru here depressed and alone and potentially going down the road to Black Haru.

"That's okay, Tohru." Said Haru.  "I see that you were trying to help me."

"Um…all right…" said Tohru just as Kagura ran over.

"I can't find Kyo ANYWHERE!!" she yelled.  "I checked in all the highest places of this boat but I still can't find him!"

"He's been here this whole time!" Tohru laughed.

"Really?!" Kagura said, looking around.  "Where?!"

"Oh…I don't know NOW…" Tohru confessed.  "But I did see him a little earlier.  But who knows?  Maybe he's gone now."

"That doesn't help!" whined Kagura.

"Well, I'll help you find him!" Tohru offered.

"What about me?" asked Haru.

"Um…you should just try doing something nice for Rin!" Tohru said, wanting to help BOTH of her friends.  Then she ran off with Kagura to go and find Kyo.

"Tohru!" yelled Yuki, suddenly appearing in front of Tohru.  "Dance with me now!"

"I can't." said Tohru.  "I'm looking for Kyo."

If Yuki were a piece of glass, he would have shattered.  "Why?" he asked.

"Because we can't find him!" Kagura yelled.  "And we have to hurry!"

"Yeah!" said Tohru.  "Before the next song starts!"

"Why?!" Yuki demanded.

"To dance!" Tohru replied.  Yuki gasped, hung his head low and then trudged off very sadly.  "I wonder what's wrong with Yuki?"

"I don't know." Said Kagura.  "But I haven't danced with Kyo ALL night!"

"Then let's find him!" said Tohru, not about to tell Kagura that she had already danced with him.  They searched high and low for a few minutes before they saw a big orange poof over on the other side of the dance floor.

"There he is!" said Kagura.

"Oh no!" gasped Tohru, slapping her cheeks.  They both ran over to the poof to find only a stack of Kyo's clothes so they quickly collected them and then continued searching, assuming that he probably wasn't going to stick around if he had just turned into a cat.  Although, it wasn't long before they found him since he was bright orange.

"We found your clothes!" said Kagura.

"Did anybody see you?" Tohru asked.

"I don't think so." Said Kyo.  "I only bumped into her but I don't think she noticed."

"HEY!!!" screamed some random teenager.  "They didn't let me take my pet on this cruise!!  You shouldn't be allowed to take a pet!!"

"Yeah!" said another random teenager.  "They don't allow pets on this cruise!"

"I just said that." Said the first random teenager.

"Yes but I reiterated it only to show that there is more than one of us standing here." Replied the second.

"We have to get Kyo out of here before he turns back!" said Tohru as she grabbed Kyo and ran out of the dance as fast as she could just like she did in episode 7 when she was running out of the school with Momiji as a rabbit.  She ran at top speed all the way back to their rooms and then into his room.

"I'm not giving you your clothes back until you promise to come back to the dance and dance with me!" Kagura threatened, holding Kyo's clothes tightly as Tohru put him down.

"I don't care!" said Kyo.  "I have plenty of OTHER clothes I can wear!  It's not like those are the only clothes I have!"

They all stood there in silence for a minute.

"Um…you all wanna leave so you're not standing right here when I turn back?" Kyo said suddenly.

"Oh." Said Tohru and Kagura as they just continued to stand there.  Then Kyo cleared his throat and they both finally left the room.

"I can't believe Kyo won't dance with me!" cried Kagura.  "It's not fair!"

Suddenly, Rin casually walked around the corner.  "Tohru," said Rin.  "Momiji told me to come and get you."

"Why?" asked Tohru.

"Haru turned Black." Rin answered.

"What could I possibly do?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know." Said Rin.  "Momiji just wanted you to come."

"All right!" said Tohru, turning to Kagura.  "You wait for Kyo."

"I was going to do that ANYWAY!!" Kagura declared.

Then Tohru ran as fast as she could back to the dance as Rin just walked slowly after her.  When they got back to the dance, it was empty and everything was broken and ruined and Haru was just kind of standing there all by himself acting as though he didn't really do anything.

"Tohru," he said, turning around.  "You brought her!  You ARE a miracle worker!"

"He's not Black anymore." Said Momiji, popping up behind Tohru.

"Maybe you should just dance with him." Said Yuki since he has a tendency of being everywhere just so he can say something stupid and make everyone think that HE did everything.  And then after that, he has to turn around and make it all about himself.  "Just like you should dance with me, Tohru."

"The dance is over!" said Tohru with horseshoe eyes.  "Maybe at the next dance we can!"

"Yeah, Haru, the dance is over." Said Rin.  "And that would you be your fault too."

Haru looked around.  "I don't know…" he said.  "They might come back…"

MEANWHILE!!!

"How dry I am…!" sang Ayame as he and Shigure hobbled down the hallway on the way to their room with Hatori walking in front of them.

"Kagura, what are you doing sitting out here?" Hatori asked.

"I'm waiting for Kyo." She answered, knocking on the door.  "Kyo, have you turned back into a person yet?"

"Nope, still a cat." Kyo called from inside the room.  Of course, Kyo had long since turned back into a person and was now watching television in his jammies which were decorated with little fish and cat heads.  Well…if I turned into a cat, I would definitely get paraphernalia to match that but I don't know if Kyo would but we'll just say he does.

"I see." Said Hatori, opening the door to his room.

"We are so dry!" Shigure continued as they both followed Hatori into the room and then shut the door.

"All right you two…" said Hatori.  "Cut the drunk act.  I know very well that neither of you consumed any alcohol."

"Yeah but it's still fun to pretend as though we have!" said Ayame.

"So you're not even going to bother denying it?" Hatori asked as if he were expecting an argument and actually prepared comebacks and responses to anything they were going to say.

"Why deny it?" said Ayame.  "What do you say?!  Tomorrow night?!"

"YEAH!!!" cheered Shigure as he slapped Ayame five.

"No." said Hatori.  "We'll just take cool it for tomorrow night."

"But that's not fun!" whined Ayame.

"Neither was that." Said Hatori since he probably prepared responses to THIS argument too.

"Isn't anybody going to ask if Akito had any fun?" came a voice from the other side of the room.  All three of them flinched at the mere sound of Akito's name but then they realized that it was only Kureno sitting in the corner and they had simply just not noticed him when they had come in!

"Um…did Akito have any fun?" Hatori asked since out of the three, he's probably the most afraid of Akito.  Ayame seems to have absolutely no connection to Akito and as for Shigure…I just don't think Akito's ever haunted Shigure's dreams.

"No." the chicken answered.  They waited for him to continue but when he didn't, they decided to just disregard the chicken all together.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  Shigure turned around and opened it because he was standing the closest and Kisa was standing there.

"Is Hatori here?" she asked.

"Hatori, it's for you." Said Shigure as Hatori walked over.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hiro and I were at the Pre-Teen Social and the teacher who is female wanted to make Hiro feel more welcome so she hugged him." Kisa explained.  Hatori slapped his forehead.

"I'll be right back." Hatori told the older people as he left while muttering about how all of the cursed people should just be as antisocial as he was and they wouldn't have this problem.  Kisa ran after him.

"This is just so crazy!" Ayame observed.  "The boat hasn't even left yet!"

As soon as he said that, yes, the MOMENT he said it…maybe he wasn't even finished saying it, but anyway, the boat suddenly jolted and started moving and rumbled a little.  Then a little intercom man came over the…well, the intercom I guess and informed everyone that there were no problems and they had, in fact, finally started the cruise!!

MEANWHILE!!!

"What time is it?" Tohru asked to Yuki as they as well as Rin and Haru walked down the hall on the way to their rooms.

"Almost eight thirty." Yuki answered.

"Oh!" said Tohru.  "That means Kisa's social is over.  Let's go pick her up!"

"I'm going in the room." Said Rin as she swung the door open and slammed it behind her.

"She did that on purpose." Said Haru, looking annoyed.

"Kagura!" exclaimed Tohru to Kagura who was sitting leaned up against the wall next to the door.  "What are you still doing here?!"

"I'm waiting for Kyo!" Kagura answered with a sigh.  "I just hate it when it takes this long to turn back into a person."

"Oh okay!" said Tohru.

"Where's Momiji?" asked Kagura.

"He went to get himself some ice cream." Tohru replied.  "I was going to go and pick up Kisa and Hiro.  Does anyone want to come with me?"

"I would love to accompany you." Said Yuki.

"Does anybody else want to come?" Tohru asked.

"That's all right." Said Haru.  "I'll just go in my room and sit by myself."

"Tell Kyo to hurry up." Instructed Kagura as Haru went in the room.

"Are you going to come too?" asked Tohru to Kagura.

"No, I'll wait here." Kagura replied.

"All right." Said Tohru with a smile.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Said Yuki to Tohru.

"Yup!" said Tohru.  The two of them turned around and walked down the hall and rode the elevator and climbed the stairs and it was a BLAST!!!

"This could be a date…as long as we don't tell anyone." Said Yuki.

"Oh." Said Tohru.  "But I hardly think a short walk to go and pick up Kisa and Hiro would be considered a date!"

"Well…you never know." Said Yuki.

Then they walked in the door to where the social was supposed to be only to find Hatori, Kisa, Hiro sitting there casually surrounded by a bunch of unconscious people lying around in the room.

"What happened?!" gasped Tohru.

"Stupid Ms Tootie thought that she could hug me and get away with it!!" yelled Hiro who was human and fully clothed.

"It's not like it's a punishment." Said Hatori.  "It's just that they all saw him transform into a sheep so I had to erase all their memories.  We're just waiting for them to wake up so no one walks in and gets suspicious." Then he paused. "Come to think of it…that really just happened so what we're doing is superfluous." He stood up.  "Come on you two." He said to Hiro and Kisa.  "We'll go back to our rooms now."

"What?!" yelled Hiro.  "Now?!  It's only eight thirty!"

"Actually it's eight thirty three!" said Tohru with a dopey smile as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Hi!" said Momiji as he walked in with an enormous ice cream cone, similar to the one that Hiro had earlier.  "The ice cream was self serve!  And it was FREE!"

"Momiji, don't tell me you are going to eat all that ice cream." Said Hatori.

"Okay, I won't tell you that I will eat all this ice cream." Said Momiji.

"It's unhealthy this late at night." Hatori informed him.

"But this is a vacation!" said Momiji.  "I'm supposed to gain weight and get stupider!"

Hatori looked stunned enough that he couldn't even respond to such a foolish comment, since he is a doctor and all.  Any doctor would certainly go as far as to have a heart attack if their patient were to say something like that.  

Momiji was pleased with himself that he had stupefied Hatori so now he could eat his huge portion of ice cream without being bothered.  Hatori seems to get stupefied a lot, doesn't he?

"Let's just go back to the rooms!" said Tohru.  "Maybe we could all get together in one room and watch a movie or something!  There are televisions in the rooms, aren't there?"

"What a great idea, Tohru!" said Momiji who already had more ice cream on his face and clothes than what was left.  "Let's all listen to Tohru's idea!"

At that point, they decided to leave the room filled with unconscious people and go somewhere else so they would not be questioned if someone were to just walk in…which you KNOW they would considering Yuki, Tohru AND Momiji had already done so!!  It was only a fortunate thing that they all knew about the current situation.

When they got back to where all four of the rooms were, they told everyone about their marvelous plan.  (This is how the rooms were arranged just in case it comes up and you know the drill…it WILL because we're telling you.)

Mabudachi Trio and the Chicken          The                     Girls             

 Hiro, Akito and Ritsu (them leftovers)        Hallway                 The Teenage Boys

"Which room should we stay in?" wondered no one in particular.  It's not important because as of right now, there's a plethora of characters and this was a comment lacking personality so it can be your favorite character who said it.  Isn't that great how we're so interactive with you guys so you get to choose who says what line sometimes?  Don't get used to it…SERVENT!!  BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!  We just insulted you…just so you know.

In the end, they all decided to stay in the old people room.  This meant, of course, that when the movie was over, the old people had to carry the young people to bed!!  Specifically, Hiro and Kisa.  AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!  Of course, The Chicken insisted on carrying Akito to bed even though he wasn't sleeping which isn't cute at all…it's actually kind of creepy.

In case you didn't catch that, the movie's over already and it's…oh say…I don't know…eleven thirty.  Yeah…it was a REALLY long movie.  Actually, they just watched the cut version of Heartbreakers twice since that movie was just playing repeatedly on the television.

So, since everyone had such a long day, it was bedtime and they were ALL tired.

"Why did we have to have the party in HERE?!" complained Ayame as he made his bed since the covers were all folded and NOT perfect.

"Because we can't have the boys in the girl's room, the boy's room is a mess and that other room with all the leftover people smells bad." Shigure said.

"If Akito were here, he would resent the fact that you called him a leftover." Said the chicken.

"But he's NOT here!" said Shigure, pointing his finger up in the air.

"That's right!" Ayame said.  "So let's bad mouth Akito all night long!"

"I will not permit that!!" yelled the Chicken at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah…" said Hatori who obviously wanted to rant about Akito but feared that Akito might somehow find out and then throw a vase at him, blinding his OTHER eye so he would have to grow his hair out on the other side so he would look like Cousin It!!  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

"I was just kidding anyway." Said Ayame.  Then he noted the fact that Shigure was climbing up the ladder into his bed.  "What?!" he demanded.  "Why are you going to bed?!"

"Because it's bedtime." Shigure replied.

"Not for us!" Ayame yelled, slamming his hand down on the table as if he were a young child who wanted to stay up past his bedtime.

"Please don't yell like that!" said the chicken who has not been referred to by his name for a very long time.

"Really, Ayame, how can you have so much energy at this time of night?" inquired Hatori.

"How can you guys NOT have so much energy?" Ayame asked.  "I mean…we should be partying!"

"Partying?" Hatori said, raising an eyebrow but IT WAS THE EYEBROW THAT'S COVERED BY HAIR SO NO ONE KNEW!!!  But you and me did so it's okay.

"Yeah!" said Ayame.  "Let's all go and find something that the three of us can do until the crack of dawn!"  Then he eyed the chicken.  "You can come too… if you must…"

"Ayame…save it for some other night." Hatori said.

"But we're on a cruise!" whined Ayame.  "And we're going to bed before midnight?!  I don't even go to bed this early on a REGULAR day!"

"That explains a lot then." Said Shigure.  "How early did you go to bed when you were still in school?"

"Not THIS early!" yelled Ayame.  "This is just ridiculous!!"

"Ayame, it's not THAT early when you really think about it." Hatori said.

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" Ayame yelled, throwing a temper tantrum.

"You don't have to!!" yelled Shigure.  "You can go out by yourself, can't you?"

"I think I will!" Ayame said, stomping over to the door, opening it and then slamming it behind him as if he was trying to make as much noise as he possibly could.

"Nice work." Said Hatori as he went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas.  Shigure just took of his suit to reveal that he was already wearing his pajamas underneath and the chicken had already changed a long time ago before anyone had even come in.  Hatori emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later with his pajamas that were decorated with little seahorses being burned and eaten by dragons.  That's kind of psychotic.  So instead, the seahorses and dragons were playing together nicely and civilly.  Of course, he had brushed his teeth and combed his hair and did all kinds of other stuff that people don't usually do on slumber parties…but it's not like this is a slumber party!!  It's actually a set time of one week as opposed to just until we don't feel like writing anymore.  But actually, we can do that and just leave all of you hanging.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Goodnight Mom!" said Tohru as she gave her mom's picture a hug and put it on the end table that was near her bed.  She was sleeping on the bottom bunk and Rin was on top of her, and Kisa was sleeping on the OTHER top bunk and Kagura was underneath HER!!  HAW HAW HAW!!!  Everyone was sleeping except for Tohru so she did the polite thing to do and didn't wake anyone up to talk all night like they had previously planned.  Now, since Tohru's not going to talk or do anything, let's move on!!

MEANWHILE!!!

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Momiji whined from his top bunk as he fidgeted around uncontrollably.  Haru was in the bottom bunk that Momiji was NOT in… DEAD as far as anyone knew.  Kyo had long since made himself comfortable on the other top bunk that was not occupied by Momiji.

Yuki walked out of the bathroom wearing his mouse and cheese pajamas.  Oh and Haru was wearing white pajamas with black spots and Momiji was wearing yellow sleepers with bunny ears on the hood and a bunny tail just so you know.  But anyway, Yuki walked out of the bathroom only to see that all the beds were taken except for one!  The one under Momiji who was fidgeting around and making the bed squeak just like a mouse.  HAW HAW HAW!!  LIKE A MOUSE BECAUSE YUKI _IS _A MOUSE!!!

"Momiji, you'll have to stop moving around so much." Yuki instructed, climbing into the bed.

"But I'm not tired…" Momiji whined.  They all sat there in silence for a minute.

"You were the last one in bed." Said Kyo.  "You have to turn the light off."

"Since when is that a rule?" Yuki said, getting all smug for no reason.

"IT'S COMMON COURTESY!!" screamed Kyo, getting all angry for no reason.

"What do you know about common courtesy?" Yuki asked.

"SINCE ALWAYS!!!!" yelled Kyo as if that made sense.  "OH FORGET IT!!  I'LL TURN THE LIGHT OFF!!" And then he stormed over to the light switch and flicked it off, then went back to his bed, mumbling to himself the whole time.

They all lied there in silence for another minute.

"I need a nightlight…" Momiji cried, sniffling.

"How old ARE you?!" yelled Kyo.

"I sleep with a nightlight every night!" Momiji whined.  "It's a blue canary nightlight and it's by the light switch and it watches over me!"

"Did you bring it?" asked Yuki.

"No." Momiji answered, continuing to sniffle.  "I thought maybe one of you would have."

"WHY WOULD I HAVE A NIGHTLIGHT?!" Kyo yelled as if Momiji had singled him out for the sole purpose to insult him when in reality, Momiji hadn't really singled him out at all.

"I have a nightlight." Said Haru.

"Haru, I thought you were sleeping." Said Yuki.

"I WAS." Haru answered.  "But in case you hadn't realized it, those two have been screaming at the top of their lungs for the past five minutes and obviously I woke up." Then he got up, turned the lights on and opened the drawer that had his suitcase in it.  He fished around in it for a little while before finally pulling out a nightlight that was in the shape of the Dairy Fairy.  He plugged it in, turned off the light and then got back in his bed.

"Thanks Haru!" said Momiji knavishly as he curled up with his bunny rabbit stuffed animal.

"I can't sleep with this nightlight!" yelled Kyo.  "It's bad enough that Yuki's in the same room as I am but to have this stupid cow glowing over in the corner just makes it that much worse!"

"HEY!!" yelled Momiji.  "The Dairy Fairy is NOT stupid!!"

"Are you saying that cows are stupid?" Haru asked since that's kind of a touchy subject for him.

"No, I'm just saying that GLOWING ones wearing tutus and carrying wands are stupid!" Kyo answered.

"The only stupid one here is you, you stupid cat." Said Yuki.

"No one asked you, you damn rat!!" yelled Kyo.

The room fell silent for yet another minute until Kyo yelled out an irritated and rather long and loud groan.

"If someone doesn't turn off that nightlight then I'm going to go over there and permanently turn it off!!" Kyo threatened.

"Just get over it, stupid cat." Said Yuki.  "You can just wait until Momiji goes to sleep and then you can turn it off."

"But I want the nightlight too." Said Haru.

"Then you can wait until Momiji AND Haru go to sleep and then you can turn it off." Yuki corrected himself even though he secretly wanted the nightlight on as well so the Dairy Fairy could protect him from the monsters under the bed.

"I don't want to have to wait that long!!" Kyo complained.

MEANWHILE!!!

Hiro was dreaming about Kisa.  In his dream, Kisa had been stroking his hair lovingly to an un-Kisaish extent.  Now, even though this was Hiro's dream and he was clearly enjoying every moment of it…AT FIRST…now he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable that Kisa was fondling him so.

Finally he awoke from his dream only to be faced with Akito who was lying an inch from his face in his bed fondling his hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Hiro.

"What troubles you my little ewe?" asked Akito as if he didn't know.

"First of all, a ewe is a FEMALE sheep!" Hiro started.

"Be silent!!!" yelled Akito.

Hiro then remembered what exactly he just did.  Sometimes, Hiro just talks without thinking.  That's something you may not know but it's true.

"Please don't hurt Kisa!" he pleaded, stepping over Akito and getting out of bed.  He was sleeping on the bottom and Akito SHOULD have been sleeping in the OTHER bottom bunk and Ritsu…who cares where he was sleeping?

"No such thought crossed my mind." Said Akito BUT HE WAS LYING!!!!

Now, you know how Kagura has a cat backpack?  Well, Hiro has a tiger backpack that he doesn't carry around because people would make fun of it.  So he quickly packed up all his necessities and hurried out the door without saying anything to Akito.

He crossed the hall and went over to Kisa's room which was actually DIAGONAL to his room.  He opened the door slowly and peeked his head in to see that everyone was sleeping but luckily there was a Tony the Tiger nightlight so he could see things vaguely in the room.  He followed his sheep instincts and found Kisa's bed immediately.

Now, just as a forewarning, Hiro is a YOUNG person and there are no sexual thoughts going through his young mind right now.

"Well…maybe a LITTLE…" Hiro whispered as he climbed over to where Kisa was and shook her awake.  "Kisa!  Wake up!"

Kisa turned over and looked up at him.  "Hiro, what are you doing here?" she asked.  She may have been whispering…but one can never tell with that Kisa.

"Can I sleep in here?" Hiro asked, making himself a little room.

"But what about your bed?" asked Kisa.

"Akito's in my bed." Hiro replied.

"Oh." Said Kisa.  "I understand.  There's plenty of room for you!"  Then she moved over a little more.


	3. Random Morning Activities!

THE NEXT MORNING!!!!

Kyo woke up early the next day.  But then again, it's not like he woke up an earlier than he usually does, he's just an early riser.  He was probably ready to go and workout or something because that's what Kyo does first thing in the morning but instead he decided to just go and have some breakfast.  He leisurely made his way to the dining room area and sat down at their large circular table all by himself with his breakfast that he picked up.  He was just about to take a bite of his toast when he suddenly looked out the window to see water as far as he could see.  He stood up and made his way over to the window.  There was no land on any side of him!  No one told KYO that this cruise was going to be more than just cruising around the harbor for an hour or two!!  Now they were full fledged out in the ocean with water everywhere and Kyo was NOT happy cat!!

He would have gone back to his windowless room to rant to everyone but he decided against it for numerous reasons.  

1) Everyone was probably going to sleep for another three or four hours and though he'd LOVE to wake Yuki up prematurely, he didn't want to deal with the other two.

2) He'd have to walk ALL the way back to the room.

3) His breakfast would get cold.

4) Tohru (who's ALSO an early riser) had just walked into the dining room carrying her breakfast tray.

"You're up early Kyo!" Tohru sang as she sat down next to him.

"I ALWAYS get up this early." Said Kyo.  Then he paused.  "Tohru…we're in the middle of the ocean…"

"Well, not really the middle but we're pretty far out!" said Tohru excitedly.  "This cruise is going to be so much fun!"

"WHAT'S SO FUN ABOUT FLOATING AROUND IN THE OCEAN?!" Kyo yelled as he lost his temper right then and there.

"I'M SORRY!" Tohru winced.  "But it WILL be fun…there'll be lots of activities to do and we'll make a few stops along the way and do things at those places.  I'm not sure exactly what there is to do but I'm sure it'll be lots of fun!  I'm sure you'll find something that you enjoy!"

"No I won't." whined Kyo.  "I want to go back now!"

"Well, it's a little late now…" said Tohru with THE most apologetic face in the world.  Suddenly, a little light bulb went off in Tohru's head.  "The others won't be waking up any time soon so why don't we go and do one of the fun early morning activities!"

Before Kyo could answer, she pulled out a schedule of the day that she had picked up.  "We can play shuffleboard…um…swim in the pool…bingo…oh wait, we're too young for that.  Seniors only!" then she laughed a little as if that were even funny at all.  "Oh look!  We can get our haircut for fifty percent off until 8:00am!"

"Our haircut?" asked Kyo with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm…perhaps not." Said Tohru with a laugh.  "I only READ it!  It's not like I was actually thinking about getting it cut!"  Then she glanced at the schedule again.  "Hey!  There's a comedian show starting in ten minutes!  Do you want to go to that?!"

"Sure…whatever." Said Kyo as he allowed Tohru to drag him off to the comedian's room where they sat down in one of the many empty booth thingys and waited for the show to start.

MEANWHILE!!

Kisa turned around in her bed and opened her eyes slowly.  She was a little surprised to see that someone was in her bed, namely Hiro, so she sat up quickly but then she remembered telling him that he could be there so she lied back down.

But now she was officially awake!  But what could she do?!  She stood up to go and wake Tohru up to ask her if she could do something with her so she shook who she thought was Tohru only to see that she had just waken up Kagura!!

"Kyo…" Kagura moaned as she woke up because she has 'Kyo-turret-syndrome' and randomly spouts his name off.  It's a good thing she didn't yell it or else she would have waken everyone else up.

"Oh…sorry Kagura…" said Kisa.  "I thought you were Tohru."

"It's okay." Said Kagura as she sat up.  Now SHE was officially awake.  So the two now officially awake girls decided to leave the room before they officially woke anyone else up as well.

"So what should we do?" asked Kagura as she pulled out a schedule.  "OOOH!!  Karaoke!!  I'm all over that!!"

Then, without asking Kisa if she even wanted to, she dragged her off to the Karaoke room where there was practically no one because while it wasn't as early as it was with Tohru and Kyo, it was still pretty early.

Kagura walked right up to the guy, grabbed the microphone and started singing her random song that she made up about Kyo with no music.

"You can be my back-up singer, Kisa!" said Kagura enthusiastically.

MEANWHILE!!

Ayame stumbled into his room in a heap of tired Ayameness.  He had been out ALL night partying!!  He was greeted at the door by Kureno who was just about to open to door to go and have some Cornflakes.  

"Ah!  Ayame!" said Kureno.  "Now I don't have to go down by myself!"

"Need…sleep…" said Ayame as Kureno latched arms with him and dragged him back out the door and to the dining hall.

MEANWHILE!!

"THE FROGS IN THE POND ARE CALLING!!" sang Momiji as he and Haru skipped down the hall.  Actually, Momiji skipped, Haru casually walked with his hands tucked in his pockets and his button down shirt partially unbuttoned and he looked very sexy.  As a matter of fact, he didn't walk casually, he walked SEXILY!

There were a few yells from random rooms telling Momiji to shut up because he was singing very loudly, very early in the morning in a heavily populated area.

"What should we do?" asked Momiji more to himself than to Haru.  Momiji had some sort of extremely flamboyant outfit on that was all pink and yellow and had bunny ears on it.  And he wore tight leather Capri pants that were somewhat disturbing but most people think Momiji's a girl at first glance anyway so it doesn't matter!

Haru shrugged.  

"Let's just go have breakfast." Said Momiji as he and Haru found that they had made their way to the dining room without realizing it.  Momiji ran over to the cereal tray and picked out Trix.

"Silly rabbit." Said Haru.  "Trix are for kids."

"I AM a kid!" said Momiji.

"Well you're also a rabbit." Said Haru.

"Well then you can't have this milk!" said Momiji.  "Because you're a cow!"

"So?" asked Haru.  "There's no stupid saying that says that I can't."

"Well, I just made one!"

"Give me the milk." Said Haru even though he was going to eat pancakes and they didn't need milk anyway.  It was the PRINCIPLE of the thing now!

"No milk for cows!" Momiji sang.  "If you want some, produce it yourself!"

"What?!" Haru asked as if he were appalled and insulted in every possible way.

Some crazy people behind them started yelling and asking questions but they were ignored.

MEANWHILE!!

"HA-SAN!!!" Shigure screamed as he pulled the covers off of Hatori and violently shook him awake while turning the light on and off numerous times.  Yes.  He has the numerous arms and hands required to perform these many tasks.

Hatori woke up and sat up, his hair all disheveled.  He had this look of utter stupefication on his face but that was quickly replaced by a look of anger.

"Shigure, you will pay for that." Said Hatori.

"Let's do something!" Shigure sang.  "Ayame and Kureno have already left so it's just you and me because this ship is so big it would just be impossible to even TRY to find them!"

Shigure then ripped his pajamas right off to reveal that he was wearing his little gray robe thingy that he always wears.

"Shigure…you're just like a dog." Said Hatori.  "Easily excitable.  Just don't pee on the carpet."

"HEY!" Shigure said.  "I resent that!"

"Good." Said Hatori as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get showered, changed and cleaned.

"Wait!" said Shigure yelled through the door.  "Was THAT my payback?!  That INSULT?!"

"Um…sure." Said Hatori.  "Sure it was." 

Shigure sat there fidgeting impatiently as he waited for Hatori to finish with the grueling tasks that he was taking forever to finish.

When he finally was done, Shigure sprang up and dragged Hatori out the door.

"I figured that we could just skip breakfast and go do something FUN!!!" Shigure declared.

"Skip breakfast?" Hatori questioned.

"Yes." Said Shigure.  "It's eleven o'clock.  We can just wait until lunch and eat THEN."

"What?" Hatori demanded but civilly enough so he didn't require an exclamation point.  "It's eleven o'clock?  Why is it eleven o'clock?"

"I turned your alarm clock off and closed the shades." Shigure answered.

"Why would you do that?" Hatori said, looking annoyed.

"I think the proper question, Hatori, is why would you bring an alarm clock on a vacation and set it to wake you up at nine o'clock?" Shigure retorted.

"I always wake up at nine o'clock." Hatori replied.  "If I wake up at any other time, my day is thrown off.  Now I'm already two hours behind schedule."

"Schedule?!" demanded Shigure.  "You HAVE no schedule!!"

"Shigure, in the future, don't touch my personal things." Hatori said.  "I'll let it slide just this once."

At this point, they reached the deck.

"Wow!" said Shigure, running over to the railing.  "We're really far out at sea!  I can't see any land from here!"

"Of course." Said Hatori.  "We were riding all night."

Shigure looked around and spotted the shuffleboard discs.  "Ah!" he said.  "Ha-san, let's play shuffleboard!"

"I'll watch." Hatori said.

"No!" yelled Shigure.  "I can't play shuffleboard by MYSELF!!  You MUST play with me!"

Hatori picked up one of the discs and tossed it like a Frisbee across the deck.  He won the Frisbee Olympics back in third grade but he wasn't about to share that with anyone.

Shigure watched the disc fly away.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because." Hatori replied as he watched Shigure instinctively run after it.

"No really." Said Shigure, handing the disc back to Hatori.  "Why'd you do that?"

"No reason." Hatori answered as he tossed the disc again.  Of course, Shigure ran after it and then handed it back to him.

"Stop throwing them!" he scolded.  "We can't play shuffleboard if you keep throwing them!"

MEANWHILE!!!

Hiro was having another dream filled with the assertive Kisa who fondles him.  He finally found himself to awaken only to be faced, once again, WITH AKITO!!  WHO WAS FONDLING HIM!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Hiro, springing up to see that he was still in Kisa's bed alone in the girl's room.  Alone…except for Akito.  And Rin I guess…

"Why did you leave me last night?" Akito asked.

"I…uh…" Hiro stuttered.

"You are very special to me, my little sheep." Said Akito.  "You are almost as special to me as Yuki.  Let's go do something together."

"…What?" Hiro asked nervously.

Akito climbed down the ladder onto the floor and then put his arms out.  "Here you go." He said.  "If you fall, I will catch you."

"I'm not gonna fall…" Hiro said as he went to climb down the ladder.

"Very good." Said Akito as if that was Hiro's first time climbing down a ladder ever and he needed to be complimented so that he would do it again someday when he was feeling dangerous.  "Let's go for a walk now."

"I was going to go and find…" started Hiro.

"A walk." Akito interrupted him, putting his hand out for Hiro to hold.  Hiro only stared at him, horrified, until Akito's hand started twitching so Hiro grabbed onto Akito's hand with the mere thought of Akito sneaking up behind Kisa and pushing her off the boat.

MEANWHILE!!!

Ritsu and Rin woke up at the exact same time.  They dressed in unison and opened their doors at the same time and met in the hallway.  Then they simultaneously walked down the hallway on their way to a fun activity that they could do together.

It's a shame that Rin and Ritsu are in the same group because they will not prove to be very interesting so we won't pain you by continuously going to them.

MEANWHILE!!!

Yuki woke up last.  He clothed himself in his most flamboyant princey clothing while leaving his pajamas on the floor for someone ELSE to clean up.  He had no idea what time it was because of the lack of window in his room made it completely dark with the except of the Dairy Fairy nightlight which remained intact.  Then he went out into the hallway and went to the girls room.

He knocked on the door.  "Well, if no one's going to answer…" he said after an elapsed time of about a half a second after he had knocked.  Then he opened the door to see that the room was empty.  He didn't know what time it was here either because this room also did not have a window.

So he went across the hall to the other rooms and looked in them.  Since these rooms had windows, he could see that it was very light outside.  He could also see that no one was in their rooms.

"Did everyone wake each other up except me?!" Yuki demanded to himself.  "Did they all go off and do something together and just decide to leave me behind?  No…they wouldn't do that…I'm Yuki!  I'm a prince!  I'm the rat! They have no reason to leave me behind!"

Then he darted off down the hallway to find someone.

MEANWHILE!!!

"So do you think that the next comedian will be funnier than the last one?" asked Tohru.  She and Kyo had been watching the comedians since eight o'clock and now it was noon.  LORD!!

"Actually, I didn't find the last comedian to be funny at all." Kyo admitted.

"Well…maybe this one will be funnier!" said Tohru who was confused.

"Do you want to just go and do something else?" asked Kyo.

"What would you want to do?" asked Tohru since the comedian had been HER idea so it was now Kyo's turn to pick what they were going to do.

"I don't care…whatever you want to do." Kyo replied.

"Well…let's just go up to the deck." Said Tohru.

"And what would we do up there?" asked Kyo.

"I don't know." Said Tohru.  "We could just walk and talk about all the funny comedians we just saw!"

"They weren't funny at all." Kyo said.

"Then we could talk about something else!" Tohru suggested.  "Maybe the pools will be open now!"

"The last place I want to go is to a pool." Kyo said.

At that point, the comedian came on the stage.

"What do cows do in their leisure time?" said the comedian.  "They go to the MOO-vies!"

And the drummer guy drummed.

And no one laughed.  Except for Tohru.

"Wow!" said Tohru.  "I'm telling that joke to Haru!  He'd love it!"

"Actually, I think he'd hate it." Kyo replied.

"I don't know!" said Tohru.  "I think he would like it."

"No." insisted Kyo.  "He would hate it."

MEANWHILE!!!

"Kagura, do you think I could sing a song about Tohru now?" asked Kisa to Kagura who was still singing her Kyo song ever so many hours later.

"Okay!" said Kagura.  "I love Tohru too so we can both sing about her!"

"HURRAH!!" said everyone in the karaoke room since they all love Tohru too.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Ayame, where are you going?" asked the Chicken.

"Somewhere else." Said Ayame.  "I'm bored just sitting here staring at the wall!!"

"What?!" demanded the chicken.  "That's my favorite past time!"

"That's the OPPOSITE of my favorite pass time!" Ayame yelled.

"Fine!" said Kureno, crossing his arms.  "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go find Hatori and Shigure and party-harty!" said Ayame.

"Can't the two of us just party-harty without them?" asked the chicken.

"No," said Ayame.  "We can't."

MEANWHILE!!!

"YAHOO!!!" screamed Momiji as he cannon balled into the salt water.  (No, he didn't jump into the ocean.  Some stupid person thought it would be a good idea to just put ocean water into the pools that were on the boat instead of fresh water.)  

Just so you know, Momiji was wearing his feminine bathing suit and Haru was wearing his MAN'S bathing suit and just sitting by the pool being sexy.

"Come on in Haru!" Momiji called.  "The water's fine!"

"Yes but as I found out earlier, it's got salt in it." Said Haru stoically.  Earlier, Haru had decided that he would slide down the little slide into the pool.  He hadn't been in the pool yet but what better way to enter the pool than to slide right in?!  So Haru slid in and landed in the water with a splash.  

Only to get out a second later rubbing the salt out of his eyes.

"Well, if you hadn't opened your eyes under water, they wouldn't hurt so much." Explained Momiji.

"Well, it's already happened." Said Haru.

"So you can come in now!"

"No." said Haru.  

"Why not?!"

"I don't want it to happen again."

MEANWHILE!!

Hatori had sat down on a chair to enjoy a good smoke.  Shigure was off fetching ALL shuffly disky thingys because Hatori had tossed them all and Shigure, with his canine instincts, simply felt compelled to retrieve them.

"Seriously Hatori." Said Shigure as he returned with all of them in his hands.  "Don't throw them again.  You're supposed to push them with the stick.  I'm not going to get them next time."

"My mistake." Said Hatori as he extinguished his cigarette on his hand just like WOLVERINE!!!  He also healed like Wolverine too because he's a seahorse and that's just another benefit of turning into a seahorse.

Just kidding.  He kept it in his mouth.  He didn't want to waste it.

"Okay, I won that last match, of course." Said Shigure as he tallied up the score in his head.

"Must we play this anymore?" Hatori said, looking at his watch.  "Don't you suppose we should look for the others?  It's lunch time."

"Don't be silly Hatori, you just want to eat." Said Shigure with a laugh.

"Yes." Said Hatori, not denying it at all.

"Well NO then!" said Shigure.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Now isn't this fun?" said Akito as he and Hiro walked down a hallway.

"We've been down this hallway a million times already." Said Hiro as they passed the grouping of four rooms again.  "We've been walking back and forth for a really long time now."

"And isn't it just fun?" Akito practically insisted.

"Well…" started Hiro.

"Are you getting tired my little sheep?" Akito asked suddenly as if he were actually concerned.  "With you like me to carry you?"

"Not particularly…" Hiro stuttered.

"Hm…how about we make our way upstairs?" suggested Akito as they came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Can't we take the elevator?" asked Hiro.

"No." said Akito.  "I don't believe in elevators."

"What's upstairs that so important?" asked Hiro.

"Don't question me anymore or I shall lose my temper." Said Akito as he began to twitch.  Hiro nodded and proceeded in walking to a large set of stairs.  "I fear that I am all tired out from having to walk so much, my dear dear sheep."

"Should we go back to the room?" asked Hiro.

"Don't be ridiculous." Said Akito.  "You shall carry me up the stairs."

Hiro groaned to himself.  "Are you sure we can't take the elevator?"

"Elevators are the devil."

MEANWHILE!!

"So…" started Rin as she turned to Ritsu.

"I'M SO SORRY THAT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING INTERESTING TO SAY THIS ENTIRE TIME!!" Ritsu screamed.  "OH GOMENASAI!!  I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON AND SHOULD BE KILLED!!"

Ritsu then picked up a butter knife and thrust the handle into Rin's grip.  He then slammed his head down on the table.

"CUT MY HEAD OFF AND RID THE WORLD OF MY PRESENCE!!" he yelled.  "DO IT FAST SO THAT IT'S PAINLESS!!  BETTER YET, DO IT SLOWLY SO I GET THE PAIN THAT I SO BADLY DESERVE!!!"

Rin looked at the butter knife and then put it down on the table.

"That…was strangely unpredictable." Said Rin slowly.

"What?" said Ritsu.

"Wait…you're a man, right?" Rin clarified quickly.

"Yes…I'M SO SORRY THAT YOU COULDN'T TELL…!!" Ritsu started as he was about to commit suicide again.

"Well, you're the unpredictable kind of guy that I've always wanted." Said Rin.

"GASP!!!" screamed Ritsu.  "YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH ME!!  I AM HORRIBLE!!  I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON!!!"

"Yet…unpredictable!" Rin declared.  "Do you want to go and sing karaoke with me or something?"

"I COULDN'T!!" screamed Ritsu.  "TRUST ME, YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SEEN IN PUBLIC WITH ME!!  I AM A DISGRACE TO THE SOUMA NAME!!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"I can't believe I've been looking around this entire boat for as long as I have been and still haven't found Tohru!" Yuki murmured to himself.  "I still can't believe that she would leave me behind in the first place anyway…I have to make a point of waking up really early tomorrow morning…"

And he stomped around the corner because by this time, he was SURE that it MUST have been ALL KYO'S FAULT!!!

And when he stomped around the corner, he saw…KYO AND TOHRU!!!  ARGH!!

They were standing at the edge of the boat just watching the water and the sky and the wind was blowing and they were laughing and looked like they were having a grand old time just talking.

"Talking in…quite the…romantic setting." Yuki mumbled under his breath.  "Of course, it's not a date or anything.  She had a date with me earlier when we went to go and pick up Hiro and Kisa so that means we're going out and Tohru isn't the kind to be a two-timer."

Yuki walked over to Kyo and Tohru and stood behind them ominously and began clearing his throat and coughing and trying any means possible of getting their attention.  When that didn't work, he just stomped over and bitch slapped Kyo.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kyo demanded.

"You were bothering me." Said Yuki with a forced yawn.

"THAT DOES IT!!" Kyo yelled as his anger meter on the side just… EXPLODED.  "You…me…RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!"

"In front of Tohru?" asked Yuki as he pointed to Tohru who was all flustered and nervous.  "Look what you did to her.  Your temper always makes her upset."

"She was FINE before YOU showed up!!" Kyo yelled.

"Please stop fighting!" Tohru said as she got in between the two of them.  "We can watch the setting together!"

"Not with HIM." Said Yuki and Kyo at the same time.

"But…but…" started Tohru.  

"Damn rat." Said Kyo.

"Stupid cat." Said Kyo.  JUST KIDDING!!  It was Yuki!  I don't think Kyo's self-esteem is THAT low!!  And even if it was, which it's not, it's not like Kyo's going to talk on two lines or anything WILD like that.

"TOHRU!!!" came a very obnoxious dub voice from the sky.  They all turned around to see Momiji leaping through the air and then landing on Tohru which, excitingly enough, TURNED HIM INTO A RABBIT!!  HURRAH!!!

"Oh!" said Tohru.  "Hello Momiji!!"

"You can't just do that in public!!" yelled Kyo so loudly that is anger-o-meter overflowed and spilled all over Yuki who died because he was sizzled by the hot liquid.  Just kidding.  It was just some random guy, not Yuki.  Yes, it actually did happen, just not to Yuki, as much as we would like it to happen to Yuki, it didn't.

"It's okay as long as no one was looking." Said Haru as he walked up too.

They all quickly glanced around to see that, thankfully, no one was looking.

"Okay, fine." Said Kyo as he tried to calm himself down.

"HEADS UP!!!" came Shigure's voice as he came running out of nowhere, leapt up into the air and then caught a flying shuffleboard disc just before it went hurtling into the ocean.  "I CAUGHT IT!!!"

"What is it?" asked Tohru.

"It's a shuffleboard disc." Shigure replied.

"What was it doing flying through the air?" asked Tohru since she's a dumb ass.  Then again, it's a logical question.

"Well, I think Hatori's a little confused when it comes to shuffleboard." Shigure replied.  "For some reason, no matter how many times I tell him, we're playing shuffleboard, not Frisbee!"

"Oh!" said Tohru.  "Hatori's here too?  Let's all meet up together!"  Then they all followed Shigure back to where Hatori was still lounging.  He turned around, saw Shigure, reached for another shuffleboard disc and then noticed everyone else.

"Why don't you play shuffleboard with them instead?" Hatori suggested as he pointed to everyone who was behind Shigure.

"I would LOVE to!" said Tohru, always willing to do anything for someone else.

"As much as I would love to play with you, Tohru, my blossoming flower, I wanted to play with Hatori." Shigure sighed as he handed the disc that he had just retrieved to Hatori.  "All right, Ha-san, let me show you how you're supposed to play."

"Don't worry Hatori!" said Tohru.  "We're here to support you!"

"I WANNA PLAY!!" Momiji whined.

"I'll play." said Haru.

"Okay!" said Momiji even though he wanted to play with Tohru.  Momiji, I think, has A.D.D. so he forgot about his desires to play with Tohru and frolicked off with Haru.

Yuki was just about to go over and ask Tohru if she'd be so kind as to delight him in a game of shuffleboard but Tohru suddenly turned to Kyo.

"Kyo, do you want to play too?" Tohru asked as she held up two sticks.

Kyo groaned.  "Not really." He said.  

Yuki thought; 'Now's my chance!'

"But I'll play anyway." Said Kyo as he took the stick and swung it around.

"YAY!!" said Tohru as the two of them were about to frolic off when Tohru turned to Yuki.

"I'll play with you next!" she said to him.

"But I wanted to play with you first." Said Yuki sadly.

"Don't worry, Yuki!" said Tohru.  "I'll have as much fun with you as I have with Kyo!"

Just then, Ayame walked around the corner.

"Ah, THERE you two are!" he declared.  "I've been looking for you everyone!  Why did you leave me alone?!"

"Actually, Ayame, if you remember correctly, you're the one who woke up before us and technically left US alone!" said Shigure.

"That's beside the point!" yelled Ayame.  "You made me spend time with… KURENO!  HE'S THE CHICKEN!!"

Then chicken suddenly popped up from behind Ayame.  "Nanoo." He said.

"And ever since we stumbled across Hiro and Akito, he's tugged Akito along with him!" said Ayame.  "So it's been extra creepy."

And then Akito popped up behind Kureno.

Hatori flinched.  Shigure didn't seem fazed.

"Where did Hiro go?" Hatori asked since he's so mature.

"He darted off as fast as he could." recalled Ayame.  "Probably in search of none other than Kisa."

"You think so?" chuckled Shigure.  "I remember what it was like to be that young!"  And then Shigure started going into a flashback to when he was a furling like Hiro and of course, Ayame and Hatori were in the flashback as well!!  YAY!!  "Then again, he could have been just trying to get away from Akito as fast as possible as well."

"Maybe both." Said Ayame.  "I mean, if I was Hiro, I'd try to get away from Akito WHILE looking for Kisa!"

"Well, you're not Hiro, are you Ayame?!" Shigure laughed heartily.

"No Gure-san, no I'm not." Said Ayame.  There was a short pause.  "What should we do?!"

"Well, Hatori and I were just engaged in a rousing game of shuffleboard." Said Shigure.  "Well, actually, Hatori seems a bit confused on the logics of the game so I am forced to explain them to him."

"I was only pretending to not know you…you…" started Hatori but he stopped himself before he became frustrated.

"How could you do that?!" Shigure demanded.

"I thought that you'd get it sooner or later and leave me alone." Said Hatori.

"You're so mean!" Shigure whined as he cried tears like waterfalls.

Hatori ignored him.

"FINE!!" yelled Shigure.  "I don't need YOU!!  I can play shuffleboard with AYAME, right Aya?"

"Of course, Gure-san, I would go to the end of the earth for you!" said Ayame as he reached out for Shigure.

"Oh Aya!" Shigure said.  "You're always there when I need a shoulder to lean on!"

Hatori decided that this was a good a time as any to go and leave and get himself something to munch on since he had the munchies since he always gets the munches when he rides in a boat.  So he strutted along, puffing the magic dragon (Okay, maybe it wasn't the magic dragon, it was just a cigarette but work with us here.) as if no one cared that he was smoking in a boat, which any NORMAL person would!!

He just so happened to walk by the karaoke place to spot, Rin, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro and Ritsu all just…BEING there.  After a short deliberation, he decided that if he were in a group all by himself then he would never be visited and by joining this group, he could be an oddball so he went in.

"What song should we sing?" said Kagura, looking through all the pages.

"Oh, hello Hatori!" said Ritsu as Hatori sat down.

Everyone took a turn greeting him just because his presence kind of surprised them.  Come on, if you were a female in a karaoke room, would you expect Hatori to walk in and sit himself down with you as if he belonged?  I didn't think so.  I would be weirded out too, you're not alone.

They sat there in silence for a minute.  Then they watched some random stupid girl sing 'This Kiss' and she was trying WAY too hard and everyone just clapped so she wouldn't feel stupid.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I can't believe I didn't even get on the board again!" said Tohru as she picked up her shuffleboard disc and turned around to face Kyo.  The light shined behind her and she was surrounded by sparkles.

"Stupid cat." Said Yuki.

"Um…Kyo…" said Tohru.  "It's your turn now!"

"Oh!" said Kyo as he dropped a disc on the ground and positioned it to hit.  He then launched it off.

"I guess you missed the board again too!" laughed Tohru.  "I guess we're not very good at shuffleboard!"  Then she began gathering the discs.  "We're going to have to play again so that we can break our tie of zero to zero!"

"I believe it's my turn to play." Said Yuki as he held his shuffleboard stick up and tried to look prince-like.

"Um…well…" started Tohru but she didn't want to hurt Yuki's feelings.  She was ABOUT to give her answer when suddenly Shigure and Ayame stomped over complaining about how hungry they were.

"I guess it IS lunchtime…" said Tohru as she rubbed her stomach and laughed.  "I've just been having so much fun, I haven't noticed how hungry I am!"

"I'll buy you lunch, Tohru." Said Yuki.

"The food's free, stupid rat." Said Kyo.

"I never said that I would buy YOU…" started Yuki but then he realized what Kyo had said.

So Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Ayame, the chicken, Akito, Momiji, Haru and Shigure went off to lunch.

"What should I get?" wondered Tohru, looking at the grand buffet that stretched from one side of the room to the other.

"I'll get whatever you're having." Said Yuki as he appeared behind Tohru like the butler on Mr. Deeds.

"Oh!" said Tohru.  "That's nice but I think you should get whatever YOU want and not something I want.  Unless, of course, we like the same things!"

"I like whatever you like." Said Yuki.

Kyo, meanwhile, was getting himself a nice helping of fish.  The chicken was getting something that WASN'T chicken, Momiji got himself some more Trix, Shigure got something normal, Akito didn't get anything because he's a knave and Haru got some…er…um…something sexy.

Everyone went to go and sit at their designated table because Kruno told them that they were doomed to sit there for the remainder of their lives.  Well… the remainder of the cruise…when they wanted to eat.

"Sit here…" said Yuki to Tohru as he pulled the chair out for her to sit in.

"Um…okay…" said Tohru nervously as she sat down.  Yuki smiled like a prince and sat down next to her.  Kyo took the seat on the other side of her and Ayame sat next to the other side of Yuki and Shigure sat next to Ayame and Kureno sat next to Shigure and had Akito on the other side of him.  There was a large void of empty seats in between Kyo and Akito but I suppose that's for the better because they don't get along very well anyway!

"You have some food on your face!" laughed Yuki fakely as he leaned over to Tohru and wiped the food off her mouth.

"Um…thank you Yuki…" said Tohru.

"That's what napkins are for." Said Kyo.  "All though, I suppose you work just as well."

"And what's that supposed to mean, stupid cat?"

"It means that if I wasn't too disgusted to touch you, I would use your stupid white shirt as a napkin!"

"What kind of insult was that?" said Yuki.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" screamed Kyo so loudly that everyone turned around and stared at him except for the other people at the table since they were used to Kyo and Yuki fighting so they were immune to it.

"I'll tell you." Said Yuki.  "A BAD insult, that's what it was."

"HEY!!!" yelled Kyo.  "ALL RIGHT!!  YOU AND ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

"Please don't fight!" cried Tohru.  "I just wouldn't be able to stand it if anybody got hurt!"

"We won't get hurt, Tohru." Said Yuki.  Then he glared at Kyo.  "At least I won't.  I don't know about this stupid cat though."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Kyo demanded, rolling up his sleeves and slamming his hand down on the table in uncontrollable rage.

"I have the sexiest food in the world." Said Haru, looking at his sexy food as he sat down next to Kyo.

"YEAH!!" said Momiji as he sat down next to Haru.  Haru and Momiji were extra slow for no reason.  "That IS sexy!  Mine…however…I think is the opposite of sexy…"

"Yes." Said Haru.  "I can't say that Trix cereal is very sexy at all.


	4. Random Midday Activities!

MEANWHILE!!!

Hatori, Hiro, Ritsu, Rin, Kagura and Kisa were all sitting on a round table at the crazy karaoke place that they are STILL at.  Hatori was smoking like there was no tomorrow and making the room all smelly and smokey.

"Could you stop smoking in this small enclosed area?" asked Rin.

"Let's go eat or something." Said Hatori, standing up.

Everyone else agreed since they were really just sitting there staring at each other anyway.  They all followed Hatori to the dining room since he's the big kid of the group right now.  Just as they walked in, they saw the other half of their crew walking out of the dining room.

"GREETINGS HA-SAN!!!" yelled Ayame at the top of his lungs.  "WE WERE THINKING OF LOOKING FOR YOU BUT WE HAD ASSUMED YOU HAD ALREADY EATEN SO WE ATE WITHOUT YOU!!!"

"Sorry!" said Shigure.

"That's fine." Said Hatori since he didn't really care as much as Ayame thought he did.

So they parted ways and all the people who hadn't eaten went inside the dining room so THEY could stuff THEIR faces!  Now, since we told you what the OTHER group was eating, we…WON'T tell you what this group is eating!!!  MWA HA HA HA HA!!!

Just assume they got something to eat that would fit their personality so that means that Hiro DIDN'T get lamb chops and Kagura DIDN'T get sausages and so on and so forth.

So THEY sat down at the table now!  Kisa sat down first and Hiro sat down next to Kisa and Kagura sat on the OTHER side of Kisa and Rin sat next to Hiro and Ritsu sat next to Rin and then Hatori sat on the other side of the table where he could be anti-social since he already felt left out of the current group he was being associated with.

"I wish Tohru could eat lunch with us!" said Kisa.

MEANWHILE!!!

Ayame, Shigure and The Chicken separated from the younger people.  Don't ask how they managed to separate Kureno from Akito, they JUST DID.  So this left Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, Akito and Haru.  They wandered around for a little while until they finally came across a room that had a bunch of board games in it.  They picked out Trivial Pursuit!!

"I want Tohru on my team." Said Yuki immediately.

"I think we can pick teams!" said Tohru.  "Yuki and Kyo can be captains!!  Kyo, you should pick first because your name comes first in the alphabet."

"Fine." Said Kyo.  "I pick Tohru.  Not for any reason…just so YOU can't have her on your team, Yuki!"

"Tohru!" said Yuki.

"Yes, Yuki?" asked Tohru.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes…" said Tohru slowly.  "But whatever his reasoning is…I've never been picked first before!  So anyway, it's your turn, Yuki!"

So, after a quick scan of the people that were leftover, Yuki finally picked Haru.

"Yuki, we are going to dominate." Said Haru, grabbing onto Yuki's miniature tie.

"Obviously!" said Yuki, pushing Haru away from his tie.  "They've got the stupid cat on their team!"

"Um…fine…we pick…uh…Momiji." Said Kyo finally since even though Momiji is a painful choice, he's far less painful than Akito.

"HURRAY!!!" cheered Momiji.

So in the end, there were two teams.  The Extremely Dysfunctional Team of Akito, Yuki and Haru and The Slightly Dimwitted Team of Kyo, Tohru and Momiji.  GEE WHIZ!! THIS IS GOING TO BE SOME MATCH!!!

"All right, since you got to pick first, we get to go first." Said Yuki.

"No!" Said Kyo.  "It says here in the instruction manual that the youngest player gets to go first!  That's Momiji!"

"No, I'm younger." Said Haru.  You can't disagree, can you Reader?  No.  You can't.

Unless…you CAN…

But if you can and there is some sort of proof out there that Haru is older than Momiji, then just pretend as though it doesn't really exist because it's much more fun this way since Haru is a lot older than he looks and Momiji is a lot younger than he looks.

Um…that sentence was for all of you who just walked in and don't know anything about Fruits Basket.

"Let's just play without the pieces and simply ask each other the questions." Said Akito.  Everyone immediately turned into zombie slaves and agreed to anything Akito said.

"All right, Haru, here's your question!" said Tohru, picking up one of the cards.  "What animal is Mr. Mistoffolees?"

Haru sat there for a minute.  "Wait…you're serious?" he said.

"Yeah!" said Tohru excitedly.  "Do you need a hint?"

"No!" yelled Kyo.  "No hints!!"

"I'll give you a hint!" said Momiji.  "Finish the sentence: Kyo is a…"

"Be quiet!!" yelled Kyo.

"Let's see…" said Haru, scratching his chin.  "Mr. Mistoffolees… hm… well, can I have a reference to where Mr. Mistoffolees is from?"

"That would completely give it away!" yelled Kyo.

"It's from a play that's called the same thing that he is!" said Momiji.

"The answer's in here somewhere." Sighed Haru, tapping himself on the head.

"Yuki's favorite thing to say: Stupid…what?" said Momiji.

"STOP GIVING HINTS!!!" yelled Kyo.

"It says: Meow." Yuki whispered.  "It starts with a C and ends with 'at'."

"Oh." Said Haru, sitting up.  "Mr. Mistoffolees is a cat.  From the play 'Cats'.  Lovely play.  Saw it just last year."

"Congratulations, Haru!" said Tohru, clapping her hands.  "You get one hundred points!!"

"You practically gave him the answer to that one!" Kyo yelled.  "We should get half those points!"

"Stupid cat." Said Yuki, picking up a card.  "Okay, Momiji.  This is your question.  Spell: 'Mr. Mistoffolees'."

"WHAT?!" demanded Momiji.  "That's not fair!!  That's impossible!!  You have to give me a hint!"

"No I don't." said Yuki.  "You guys CHOSE to give us hints."

"They DO have to give me a hint!" said Momiji in his dub voice.  "Don't they, Tohru?  Don't they have to give me a hint?"

"Well…if they don't WANT to, we certainly can't force them to!" said Tohru.  "Even though it really would be nice of Yuki to give you a little help considering the difficulty of the question."

"YEAH Yuki." Said Kyo, slamming his fist down on the table.

Now Yuki was confused.  "Erm…it starts with an M." said Yuki.

"No, no, my precious rat." Said Akito as he leaned on top of Yuki and started fondling him.  "Don't give them a single hint."

"Haru, you'll give us a hint won't you?!" Momiji requested as his horrible horrible dub voice actor perished but no one was saddened, ESPECIALLY Momiji who was overjoyed.  Unfortunately, his horrible dub voice actor was quickly replaced with that stupid little girl from "Hook" but luckily enough, she died as well and then Momiji was given a gnarly voice actor that had experience and was at least a LITTLE awesome.

"Nope." Said Haru.

"Okay FINE!!" said Momiji.  "Um…let's see…M-I-S-T-O-F-F-O-L-E-E-S!!"

"YAY!!!" cheered Tohru.

"That's five hundred points!" said Kyo, swiping the card out of Yuki's hand.

"Afraid not, stupid cat!" said Yuki, swiping the card back.  "He forgot the 'Mr.' part!  You get ZERO points!"

"WHAT?!" demanded the Dimwitted Team.

The Dysfunctional Team WOULD have laughed out loud at the Dimwitted Team but that was just way too out of character for all three of them so they all just sat there with smug looks on their faces.

MEANWHILE!!!

The Chicken, Ayame, Hatori and Shigure all went to the weight room that was on the cruise.  They were all being very manly or at least ATTEMPTING to!!  They were all wearing workout shorts and Jack shirts except for Hatori who is really conservative and he was wearing a body suit that had his name on the sleeve.  YAY!!

So Ayame had one of those mini squeezy hand held things that look like pliers and all you do is squeeze them and I'm not exactly sure what their true purpose is but whatever it is, Ayame was doing that.  Hatori was catching up on his best selling novel while lifting a small weight in the other hand.  Shigure was trying his hardest to bench press but he didn't have any weights on the pole thingy or anything and as for the chicken, he was spotting Shigure.

"So why'd you decide to ditch the other group?" asked Ayame because he's not really doing anything.  

Of course, Hatori was far too engrossed in his book to even acknowledge Ayame.

"Fine!" said Ayame as he got all offended.  "I know when I'm not wanted!  Shigure, you're supposed to lift the weights before you start grunting as if you're lifting something!!"

"Oh man…" said Shigure, sitting up.  "Get me whatever you have."  Ayame tossed Shigure little squeezy pliers and Shigure sat down next to Ayame.  Then the chicken started bench-pressing and he must have had Akito on his mind or something because he was on FIRE!!

"Wow, Kureno!" said Ayame.  "You're pretty good at that!"

"Naturally." Said Kureno, thinking back to how he had to do everything for Akito and built up stamina and muscles.  But it's not like he minded doing things for Akito.  He longed to do things for Akito.

"Then again…" said Shigure.  "It's really not that impressive…that bar only weights about ten pounds at the most…"

"I was just getting warmed up!" said the chicken as he put on fifty-pound weights on each side of the pole and then started pumping.

"Incredible!" said Shigure.  "I, as a mere novelist, have never EVER done ANY strenuous work in my entire life!"

"All the way!" said Ayame, slapping Shigure five.

"How much can you lift, Hatori?" Shigure asked, shaking Hatori to get his attention.

"I don't know…" said Hatori.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you've never TRIED!" said Shigure.

"I never have!" laughed Ayame but Shigure elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well…last time I checked it was…five hundred or so." Said Hatori, trying to get Shigure to leave him alone.  "On an off-day."

"Don't be silly, Hatori!" said Shigure, slapping him on the back.  "Come on, I'll spot you!!"  Then he leapt up off his seat and booted the chicken off the bench-pressing thing.

Hatori just chose to ignore him, hoping that maybe he would just fizzle out and disappear.  As an anti-social, critical, overworked, tense and depressed doctor, he hadn't been to the gym in quite a while and didn't want to face the fact that he just wasn't as in shape as he would like to be.  But he came very close to cracking a smile when thinking about how he's better off not being as out of shape as Ayame and Shigure.

So, as Hatori had previously predicted, Shigure quickly got bored of just standing there waiting for him to finally come around and jump over to the bench-press.  But…I guess that's not what Hatori predicted since Hatori predicted that Shigure would fizzle out and disappear.

"I didn't predict that, I just wished for it." Hatori corrected.  "I know that it's impossible for that to happen and I would never predict something as outrageous as that."

"Why would you do that?!" whined Shigure.

MEANWHILE!!!

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Kagura as she pulled Kisa and Rin into the dance room that had been repaired due to the magical powers of the X-Men who were also on the cruise.  There were a few other girls in the room waiting for something to happen but nothing had happened YET!!  Kagura looked at Ritsu and Hiro who were just kind of standing there.  "Um…you two can come if you want…"

"Me and Ritsu are on a date." Said Rin, grabbing Ritsu's arm.

"OH GOMENASAI!!!" screamed Ritsu for absolutely no reason.

"I'll just watch you, Kisa." Said Hiro.

"Thank you Hiro!" said Kisa with the biggest smile she could muster which wasn't very big at all.

Just then, a lady (who will be known as Binky) walked in.

"All right!" she said.  "You're all here because you wanted to know what 'Teen Sensation' was, right?!"

"RIGHT!!!" cheered all the random people and Kagura.

"Well, mainly, I'm going to teach you a dance routine!" said Binky.  "It's to the song 'It Happens Every Time' by 'Dream Street'!"

"HURRAH!!!" cheered all the random people and Kagura.

"But I must say before we start…" started Binky.  "All people over the age of sixteen have to leave."

"What?!" demanded Kagura.  "It says **Teen **Sensation!  The ages seventeen, eighteen and nineteen are the most teenish ages of all the teen years!!"

Binky stared at Kagura for a second.

"Well, that means that Ritsu can't join us either and I don't want to stay if my date can't stay." Said Rin as she grabbed Ritsu and left.

"Well fine!" said Kagura, practically breaking into tears as she ran out of the room after Rin and Ritsu.  Kisa and Hiro looked at each other and shrugged.  Hiro started walking out the door but when he noticed that Kisa wasn't following him, he turned around.

"Aren't you coming, Kisa?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to stay." Said Kisa.

"But everyone else is leaving!" said Hiro.  "Hatori told us to stay with them because we don't have any other supervision!"

"Hiro, is that really why you want to leave or do you just not like doing things that I like to do?" Kisa asked as her eyes started watering.

"That's not it at all Kisa!" stuttered Hiro, pulling a tissue out of his pocket for situation just like this one.  "We can stay if you want!"

"Thank you, Hiro!" said Kisa, wiping her eyes with Hiro's tissue.

"Erm…" said Binky.  "Let's get started!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"What are some talents of Mr. Mistoffolees?"

"He can creep through the tiniest cracks and walk on the narrowest rails!"

"What amazing feat did Mr. Mistoffolees complete not long ago?"

"That phenomenal cat produced seven kittens right out of a hat!"

"What does Mr. Mistoffolees look like?"

"He's black from his ears to the tip of his tail!"

"WHY ARE ALL THESE QUESTIONS ABOUT MR. MISTOFFOLEES?!" yelled Kyo randomly, grabbing the box and looking at the title to see that it said '_Cats The Musical _Trivial Pursuit' as opposed to just 'Trivial Pursuit'.  "I AM OFFENDED!!  YOU PICKED THIS OUT DIDN'T YOU, DAMN RAT!!!"

"Why would I want to play a game all about cats, you stupid cat?" Yuki scoffed.  "I bet you picked it out."

"I did." Said Haru.  "I figured since I saw it last year then I would have an unfair advantage over the rest of you."

"Who could possibly think up all these questions about one play?" Tohru wondered, looking at the gigantic stack of questions.

Just then, some guy who had a Mr. Mistoffolees shirt on as well as fake cat ears walked by.  "Oh my god!" said the stupid guy.  He had a lisp and a million freckles and big geeky glasses.  "I love this game.  Can I use it?"

"Take it!" said Kyo angrily since the Cats Trivial Pursuit offended him so.

"RAPTURE!!!" said the dorky guy as he grabbed the game and ran off as fast as he could.

"You just wanted to start over because you were losing." Yuki said to Kyo, crossing his arms.  "Which was really sad because we were playing Cats Trivial Pursuit."

"It wasn't REAL Cats!!" yelled Kyo.  "It was the musical!!  I don't expect you to be an expert on 'Willard' simply because it has rats in it!!"

"Wow!" said Tohru.  "That's so cool!!"

"If there was a movie about cows, I would watch it so many times that if they had made a Trivial Pursuit game about that movie then I would be an expert on it and everyone would want me on their team." Said Haru.

"WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO MAKE A MOVIE ABOUT COWS?!?!" screamed Kyo.  He most likely popped man blood vessels.

"Kyo, have you taken your Ritalin today?" Yuki sighed.

"I DON'T NEED IT!!" yelled Kyo.

"I'll take that as a no." Said Yuki.

"AND I DON'T TAKE RITALIN YOU DAMN RAT!!!" yelled Kyo.

"You SHOULD." Said Yuki.  "I KNOW Hatori prescribed it to you."

"Well you can just DIE for all I care." Said Kyo, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Taking medication is nothing to be ashamed about, Kyo!" said Tohru.

"I DON'T." said Kyo as he punched Tohru.  But he didn't punch her very hard, it was one of those 'Playful-Kyo-Hitting-Tohru-Because-He-Feels-Like-It-And-She's-An-Easy-Target-Because-He-Can't-Take-It-Out-On-Yuki-And-She'll-Laugh-About-It' kind of taps.

"Hehehehe!!" giggled Tohru.

Then Yuki got insanely jealous and tapped Tohru like Kyo did.

Unfortunately, that's not something Yuki particularly did so it kind of freaked Tohru out but she didn't want to say that because that wouldn't be very nice of her.

"Uh…heh…heh…" said Tohru nervously.

"I WANNA GET SOME ICE CREAM!!!" yelled Momiji randomly since he hasn't said anything yet.  "Tohru, come and get ice cream with me!"

"Okay Momiji!" said Tohru happily.  "Does anyone else want some?"

"No thanks." Said Yuki, trying to act all princey.

"I'll come too." Said Kyo, seizing his opportunity to be alone with Tohru since Momiji doesn't count.

"Hey!" said Yuki.  "If that stupid cat is going then I am too!"

"Sorry, Yuki, four's a crowd!" said Momiji.

"Yes, stay with us." Said Akito, grabbing Yuki's arm and sitting him down next to him.

"I'll come too." Said Haru, standing up.  No one objected because they wanted Haru's sexy chest to be with them.  Then the four of them frolicked off together.

MEANWHILE!!!

The old people were now swimming.  The old people being Kureno, Ayame, Hatori and Shigure, of course.  This swimming pool was made especially for older people who would just be doing laps all day long as if that was fun.

Ayame was sunbathing in his Speedo with his big metal tanning device and sunglasses.  Shigure was chasing the chicken around in the pool splashing him and the chicken was trying to get away from Shigure.  Well obviously.  As for Hatori, he was swimming laps evenly and perfectly and not even straying an inch from his path.

"Wow!" said Shigure as he stopped splashing Kureno momentarily and went over to the edge of the pool to talk to Ayame.  "Hatori looks so comfortable in his natural habitat!"

"I heard that." Said Hatori who immediately came over to Shigure.  "I am not a seahorse."

"You should be proud of the fact that you're the only aquatic Jyunnishi animal!" said Shigure, patting Hatori on the back.  "And Kureno's the only bird!  Isn't that incredible?"

"I'm the only one without arms!!" said Ayame.

"I don't have arms." Said Hatori.

"Fine, get all technical." Said Ayame, getting offended.

"Well…you're the only reptile!" Shigure declared.

"Right!" said Ayame, giving Shigure the thumbs up.

"And how am _I _special?!" wondered Shigure.  "I can't think of anything!"

"You're the only one who subconsciously will fetch things." Said Hatori.

"That's not true!" said Shigure.

Hatori picked up a pool ring and tossed it into the water.  "Oh man, now I have to go and get that." Said Hatori.

"I'll get it." Said Shigure, swimming out and diving to get the ring but then resurfacing a second later.  "HEY!!  YOU TRICKED ME!!"

"That's how you're special." Said Hatori.

"That's not special, that's stupid!" whined Shigure.  "I want something unique like being the only type of something!"

"You're the only one in the canine genus." Hatori said.

"That's not a good one." Said Shigure.  "I want a REAL one."

"You're the only one who could pull off being a werewolf!" said Ayame.

"YEAH!!!" Shigure declared, slamming his fist into his palm.  "I am all over that tonight!"

"Don't get caught." Said Hatori.  "I don't want to have to bail you out."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" demanded Shigure.  "I can take care of myself just fine!  I don't need YOU to watch over me!"

"I mean if you get caught then I'm going to have to erase memories." Hatori corrected himself.  "And I don't want to have to do that."

"Hey!" said Shigure.  "Why do you get a magical power and no one else does?!  That's another special thing you have about you!  Not only are the only aquatic Jyunnishi but you're the only one with a magic power!"

"It's not a privilege." Said Hatori.  "Trust me, if I could, I'd give it to you."

"I WOULD say you're a pal but you're also in another category of being the only mythical creature." Said Shigure, crossing his arms.

"And you're the only one who doesn't turn into the animal from the actual story." Said Kureno.  "Cause you turn into a seahorse instead of a dragon."

"Really?" Hatori said, rolling his eyes.  "I'd prefer not to be reminded."

"So you have four special things about you and I have none!" whined Shigure.

"No, you can pretend to be a werewolf." Ayame pointed out.

"Oh goody." Said Shigure.  "I can friggen pretend to be a werewolf.  I can't even be a REAL werewolf!"

"Is that what bothers you?" Hatori said, raising the eyebrow of the side that WASN'T covered with hair.  "Because it is then I'll just have to hit you."

"Well can you imagine turning into a snake whenever you get cold?" Ayame said randomly.

"HEY!!" yelled Shigure.  "That's something special about you that doesn't happen to me!  That's not fair!!"

"It's a bad thing." Said Hatori.  "Whenever he gets cold, he turns into a snake.  Would you want that?"

"Yes." Said Shigure.

"You obviously don't turn into a dog enough." Said Ayame.

Then Hatori turned around to see that some random guy who was breathing very deeply had been listening to everything they were saying.  Instead of just smacking him like he would have done if he was on Hey Arnold!, he only zapped him with his memory erasing powers.

"You did that JUST to show off!!" yelled Shigure.

"You know me too well." Said Hatori sarcastically.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I'm bored of just doing karaoke…" Kagura sighed, putting the microphone down and walking back over to the table where Rin and Ritsu were sitting.

"Whyever not?" asked Ritsu who will, from now on, be using his dub voice because his dub voice rocks my socks.

"It's just that I've been doing it all morning and all I really want to do right now is the Teen Sensation." Kagura replied, slumping down in a chair.

"What do you want to do instead?" asked Rin.

"I want to find Kyo!" Kagura declared.  Rin and Ritsu decided to help Kagura find Kyo because they didn't have anything better to do.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Wow!" said Tohru happily.  "Look at all the ice cream!"

"And it's self serve too!" Momiji declared.  "I can get all the ice cream I want!  FOR FREE!!"

"It's not for free!" yelled Kyo.  "SOMEONE had to pay for it!"

"But not me!" Momiji said with horseshoe eyes.

"What are we going to do after this?" asked Haru sexily.

"Whatever you guys want to do!" Tohru replied.  "Maybe we should ask Momiji since he's the one who saved up all the money for this cruise and invited us in the first place!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Momiji as he stuffed his face with enormous amounts of ice cream.  "You should all listen to me!"

"There's no way in hell that I'm EVER going to listen to Momiji!" yelled Kyo.

"Oh, You're just cranky because we're in the middle of the ocean and you hate water!" Momiji said.

"I AM NOT!!!" screamed Kyo.

"Don't worry, Kyo." Said Haru.  "We don't blame you for it."

"Yeah!" agreed Momiji.  "You've always been cranky when it rains!  Ever since you were a little kid!"

"SINCE WHEN ARE WE TALKING ABOUT ME AS A LITTLE KID?!" yelled Kyo at the top of his lungs.  "BESIDES, IT'S NOT RAINING!!!"

"But it practically is because we're surrounded by so much water!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"FORGET IT!!" yelled Kyo.  "I don't even know why I bother talking to any of you!  All you ever do is piss me off!"


	5. Night Time AND Morning Time!

So, not to be abrupt or anything, but time passed and it was eventually nighttime meaning that it was ALSO time for bed!  That means that everyone is now in their rooms.

"YAY!!" cheered Momiji, racing up the ladder and diving under his covers.

"I am still offended that you three would leave me alone all day like that." Said Yuki.  But then he noticed that Haru was already out like a light bulb in his bed under Kyo who didn't give a flying cactus about Yuki and Momiji was too preoccupied with the chocolate that the cleaning people left on his pillow.

So Yuki only sighed and got into his bed only after turning off the light.

They lied in silence for a minute.

Then Momiji started whining.

"I need a nightlight…" he complained.

"If you want a nightlight so bad, Momiji, you have to turn it on." Yuki said.

"Hey, we slept with a nightlight LAST night so we don't need one this time!" Kyo yelled.

"Stop yelling you stupid cat." Said Yuki.  "You'll wake up Haru as well as everyone else in the entire boat."

"We don't need a nightlight!" Kyo repeated.

"What do you have against the Dairy Fairy nightlight?" Momiji asked, turning the nightlight on since he had gotten out of bed and walked over to it whence Yuki and Kyo were squabbling.

"NEVER MIND!!" Kyo yelled, slamming himself down on his bed and putting the pillow on his head.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Where is my sheep?" Akito asked, opening a drawer.  "Here, sheep." He looked under Hiro's bed.  "This is certainly a mystery."

"Um…I think I saw him go in the girls' room." Ritsu replied.

"Is that so?" Akito said, getting in his own bed.  "What a foul little creature then.  Tomorrow morning, I shall teach him some manners."

Then Akito creepily turned the light off and then started cackling under his breath until he broke into full-fledged diabolical laughter that made Ritsu curl up into a little ball and cry.

MEANWHILE!!! 

"And please bless all of my new Jyuunishi friends." Tohru said, doing her nightly prayers.

"How long are you going to do that for, Tohru?" asked Kagura.

"Not much longer." Tohru answered as she picked up her mom's picture.  "Good night mom!  I'll see you in the morning!"

"Do you have enough room, Kisa?" Hiro asked Kisa since they were both in the same bed.

Kisa nodded with a smile.  "I'm fine Hiro!" she replied.

"I think we're supposed to dock this morning." Rin said randomly.

Everyone looked at her and then they all lied down and went to sleep.  Then one of them got up, turned the light off, and THEN went to sleep.

MEANWHILE!!!

Hatori was fishing through his designated drawer for his pajamas when Ayame came up behind him and kicked the drawer shut.  "What do you think you're doing?" they both said at the same time.

"You go first." Ayame instructed.

"All right." Said Hatori.  "I was getting ready for bed.  And you?"

"I was preventing you from getting ready for bed!" Ayame answered.

"And why is that?" asked Hatori, sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Come now, Hatori, wouldn't you just look SO silly if you were hanging around in a little bar dressed in the pajamas with seahorses and dragons playing happily together that I got you for your birthday last year?" Ayame asked.

"I am not going back to that bar." Hatori said.

"Come on!" complained Ayame.  "Shigure's already down there waiting for us!"

"That's all right." Said Hatori.  "You two have fun."

"Hatori…" Ayame said quietly.  "With you rather stay here with Kureno?"

Hatori looked over at Kureno who was snoring louder than chickenly possible.

"Fine…" Hatori finally agreed.  "But you have to promise that you and Shigure won't pretend to get drunk like last time.  If you're going to act like fools, you might as well be intoxicated."

"ALL RIGHT!!!" cheered Ayame as he grabbed Hatori's arm and ran down to the bar at warp speed.  They immediately met up with Shigure who had a little table in the corner of the room.

"I already took the liberty of ordering our drinks!" Shigure declared.

"This water must be Hatori's." said Ayame, putting a glass of water down in front of Hatori as they both sat down.

"That's right." Said Shigure.  "That water is certainly Hatori's.  And this water is yours, Ayame."

"Golly!" said Ayame, taking the water.  "I'm so glad we came to this bar!"

"If we were all going to just sit around and drink water then we should have just stayed in our room." Hatori said.

"I'M not drinking water!" Shigure said, looking offended.

"That's right." Said Hatori, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his water.  He then paused as Shigure and Ayame stared at him with wide eyes.  "This isn't water." He said.

"Dangnabbit, he noticed!" Shigure said, snapping his fingers.

"Of course I was going to notice if you switched my water with an alcoholic beverage." Hatori said, putting the glass down.

"But Hatori…you can't say you didn't like it!" said Ayame.  "I noticed that you swallowed it!"

"It would have been rude and improper to spit it out." Hatori replied.

"Sure Hatori." Said Shigure.

"I'll have you know that alcohol is extremely bad for you." Said Hatori.

"I don't believe a word you say as a doctor, Hatori, because you smoke!" said Ayame.  "And EVERYONE knows that smoking is bad for you and you, as a doctor, go ahead and smoke!"

"It's a habit." Hatori said as he noticed that he had subconsciously lit a cigarette and was holding it.

"YOU'RE the one who got ME hooked, Hatori!" sighed Shigure as he lit a cigarette too.

"What are you talking about?" Hatori asked.  "Are you already drunk?"

"Not yet!" Shigure said with a sigh.

LATER THAT NIGHT!!!!

Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their beds until suddenly, the boat started rumbling and making really loud crashing sounds.

"WE'RE SINKING!!!" screamed Momiji as he burst into tears.  "WAAAAA!!"

"We're not sinking, Momiji." Said Yuki but he secretly thought that they were too.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" cried Momiji as loudly as he could.

"Well?!" demanded Kyo.  "Aren't you going to find out what's going on, you damn rat?!"

"Why should I have to?" Yuki asked.

"Because why should _I _have to?!" Kyo yelled.  They were both about to force Haru to do it but they noticed that he was still sleeping through what seemed like an earthquake.

"Come on, let's all go." Said Yuki, getting up.  Momiji immediately got up and followed after Yuki.  Kyo wasn't about to sink along with the boat so he got up too even though he wasn't following Yuki, he was just going in the same general direction as Yuki.

When they got out into the hall, they knocked on the door of the old people and waited for a minute.  Finally, the door opened just a tad.

"Yes?" asked Shigure since he was the person behind the door.

"What's going on?!" cried Momiji.  "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!"

"SHHHH!!" Shigure hissed, opening the door.  "We've only just gotten Hatori to finally go to sleep!"

"How can he sleep through this?" Yuki asked but then he quickly remembered that Haru was, in fact, doing the very same thing.  But then Yuki set his priorities straight.  "Wait…why did you have a hard time getting HATORI to bed?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Said Shigure.  "It would ruin his reputation and he would never forgive me."

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!" Momiji continued to scream.  It was about that time that the door to the girls' room opened and all the girls and Hiro were at the door wanting to know what was going on as well.

"We're just docking, that's all!" said Ayame as he pushed Shigure out of the way and opened the door completely.  "It's nothing to be afraid of!  After ten minutes or so, it should be all over so you all scurry back to your rooms now!  Off to bed with you all!!"

And Ayame, with his amazing persuasive powers, finally got everyone back into their rooms.

"Is that really what's happening?" asked Shigure as he closed the door.

"Yes." Said Ayame.  "Didn't you hear Zeus at dinner?  He told us that we would be docking tonight and that it would be very loud and very shaky.  I can only assume that this is it."

"Wow!" said Shigure.  "I think from now on I shall pay attention at dinner!"

Then they chuckled warmly for a few minutes but then they remembered their two sleeping babies; Hatori and the chicken.  "What's the time?" asked Ayame, looking around for a clock.

"It is two o'clock, AM." Shigure replied, looking at his watch.

"Well then I suppose it's now time for us to hit the hay as well!" Ayame deducted.

THE NEXT MORNING!!!

Everyone was a tad out of whack the next morning because they weren't well rested due to the fact that they were docking last night.  That recap is just in case you skipped that part.

Unlike yesterday, everyone woke up at about the same time.

"YAY!!" cheered Momiji.  "We survived the night!!"  Then he put on the most Momiji-like outfit he could possibly find just to make sure everyone would know how happy he was about being alive.

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Haru who had slept through the whole thing.  He put on a very sexy black outfit just to make sure everyone would know just how sexy he was.

"Because last night the boat was shaking around as if it was sinking." Kyo answered.  "How could you have not heard it?"  Kyo then put on one of his very comfortable outfits just so everyone would know just how comfortable he was.

"I guess Haru's just a deep sleeper." Said Yuki as he put on his most princey outfit just so everyone would know that he was a prince.

MEANWHILE!!!

"AWWWWWWWW!!" yawned Ritsu, sitting up in bed and swinging his arms around foolishly.  "What a beautiful day!  Hello?" He turned and looked at Akito.

"I HATE BALOGNA!!!" screamed Akito.

"I APOLOGIZE TO THE ENTIRE WORLD THAT I AM TAKING UP PRECIOUS AIR THAT SOMEONE ELSE COULD BE BREATHING!!!" Ritsu HOLL-ered as he ran around the room like a knave.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Good morning mom!" said Tohru, taking her mom's picture and smiling at it with horseshoe eyes.  "I told you everything would be okay!  There was nothing to worry about last night!"

"I hope we do something more fun today!" Kagura said.

"I think yesterday was fun!" said Tohru with a smile.

"I'm glad I woke up next to you today, Kisa, instead of Akito." Said Hiro.

"Me too!" said Kisa even though she wasn't really sure what Hiro was talking about but she would still have rather awoken next to ANYONE besides Akito so she wasn't about to disagree.

"Wow." Said Rin.  "We spoke in the same order as when we went to bed."

MEANWHILE!!!

The chicken was using the bathroom.

"What do we have planned for today?" Shigure asked Ayame as he ripped his pajamas off to reveal that he was already wearing his clothes.

"Shigure, do you just wear everything so you don't have to pack?" Ayame asked.

"No." said Shigure.  "This morning, I woke up, put my clothes on and then put my pajamas back on.  Then I woke all you up!"

"However, one person is not getting up with everyone else!" Ayame said, turning around and looking at Hatori who was turned over in the corner of his bed with a pillow on his head.  Ayame then frolicked over and started shaking Hatori around vigorously.  "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!"

"GOOD GOD!!!" screamed Shigure, picking up Hatori's alarm clock.  "It's nine fifteen!!  YOUR DAY IS ALL THROWN OFF AGAIN, HATORI!!!"

"Be quiet." Hatori mumbled.

"Aw, did somebody have a little too much to drink last night?" Ayame said as he tore all the blankets off Hatori and then threw them across the room.

"Golly gee gosh, Hatori, I can't say I've ever seen anyone be knocked out cold after only three drinks!" sighed Shigure.

"I did no such thing." Hatori said, not moving from his sleepy position.

"Then why do you have such an incredible hangover that you are unable to get out of bed, even AFTER the sound of your alarm clock going off?" asked Ayame.  "We ALL know that Hatori LIVES for waking up when his alarm clock tells him to!"

At that moment, the chicken walked out of the bathroom.  It was rather awkward for a few minutes with the chicken there being all weird and freaky and not part of the Mabudachi Trio.  So they all sat in silence until the chicken left to go and make sure Akito had gotten up all right.  And once Kureno was gone, they were able to go back to their more important conversation.

About forty-five minutes, everyone met up on the deck of the ship since they had discussed that they would be meeting there in that void between midday and the time they went to bed.

"What are we doing today?" asked Momiji.

"Well, since Hatori's feeling a little bedraggled this morning, I am awarded with the honor of reading the choices and the schedule to you all!" Shigure said, yoinking the schedule out of Hatori's hand after a moment's hesitation.

"That's not true." Said Hatori.

"Sure it is." Said Shigure, patting Hatori on the shoulder.  "All right, we have three different activities we can attend.  Scuba diving, shopping and snorkeling!  Only five are allowed to snorkel and five are allowed to go scuba diving so if we simply split off into three groups of five then everything will work out perfectly!!"

"I wanna go scuba diving!!" Momiji screamed.  "Since it's my money anyway, I get to go!!"  No one could argue with Momiji because he had been nice enough to take them on the trip.

"Well…I've always wanted to go scuba diving…" Tohru said shyly.

"I have as well." Said Yuki immediately.

"How about you, Kyo?" asked Tohru.  "Do you want to go scuba diving?"

"Yeah right." Said Kyo.  "The last thing I want to do is be submerged under the water for a long extended period of time.  I'll go with the shopping group."

"All right…two more can go scuba diving!" said Shigure.

"Kisa, do you want to go?" asked Hiro. Kisa nodded her head excitedly. "Me and Kisa will take those last two spots."

"Well, I definitely want to go shopping!" said Kagura, latching onto Kyo.  "Not only is shopping one of my favorite things to do but my darling Kyo that I love so much is going as well!!"

"What do you say, Ritsu?" asked Rin.

"Um…whatever you would like." Said Ritsu.

Haru glared at Ritsu with an icy cold yet very sexy glare.  "I'll go shopping as well." He said, grabbing Rin's arm and pulling her over to him.

"Haru, how many times do I have to tell you that we're through?" Rin said, pulling away from Haru.  "I found a new boyfriend."

"I guess that leaves the three of us to go snorkeling then!" said Ayame, putting his arms around Hatori and Shigure.  "This'll be so much fun!!"

"Um…what about us?" asked the chicken from behind them.

Shigure counted everyone up on his fingers.  "Oh." He said.  "Three groups of five…does any other group only have three or four?"

"Shigure, we're the only group with less than five." Hatori pointed out.

"Just making sure!" said Shigure as if he were offended that Hatori thought that he didn't know that.

They all stared at each other for a moment or two and then, all at the same time, exited the boat and made their way to their assigned event they were going to.


	6. Island Morning Fun!

"How are we going to get to the scuba diving place?" asked Momiji suddenly.  "None of us can drive."  Then they all turned around to see Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, the chicken and Akito all get in a car and drive off before anything could be said.

"I guess we'll have to take a bus." Hiro said.  "Is that all right, Kisa?"

"Mm-hm!" said Kisa, nodding.

"Wow!" said Tohru.  "I love buses!" said Tohru excitedly.

"I thought you might." Said Yuki in the most princey voice his could conjure up.

"Did you really?" asked Tohru.

"Maybe we could take a cab!" said Momiji.

"But Tohru likes buses." Said Yuki.

"I like cabs too!" said Tohru.

"Which do you like more?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, Tohru!" said Momiji.  "Which do you like more?"

"Um…buses!" Tohru said with horseshoe eyes.

"Is that all right with you, Kisa?" asked Hiro.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kisa.

"Then a bus it is!" said Momiji, jumping up and punching the air.

They stood there for a second until suddenly, a bus drove up and opened the doors.  The five of them got on the bus, paid the bus driver man and then sat down on the bus.  Of course, Hiro and Kisa sat down next to each other, Tohru and Yuki sat down next to each other and Momiji didn't really sit.  He kind of just ran around the bus like a knave.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Is this the right map?" Ayame said, turning the map upside down.  He was sitting in the passenger's seat so he felt obligated to read the map.  "I swear we went by that street already."

"We haven't." said Hatori who was driving.

"Hatori, should you really be driving after last night?" Shigure asked.

"Nothing happened last night." Stated Hatori who was clearly in Denial City.

"Hatori, you are in Denial City." Said Shigure, shaking his head.

"I am not in Denial City." Said Hatori even though he definitely was.  "And I don't need the narrator sinking down to Shigure's level."  Don't mind Hatori.  He's stuck in Denial City.

"But really, if you don't feel you're up to driving then just tell me…" started Ayame.

"I just fine." Said Hatori in his harsh voice yet still without an exclamation point.  Of course, in speaking in his harsh voice, he turned to look at Ayame which caused him to go careening off quite an intense chasm, killing them all.

MEANWHILE!!!

"YAY!!" said Kagura, grabbing Kyo like a teddy bear.  "I'm going shopping with my one and only love!"

"LET GO OF ME!!" Kyo HOLL-ered.

"Buy Kyo…I love you so much…" Kagura said, her eyes watering.  "HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN TO THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU?!?!"  Then she swung Kyo around above her head and tossed him into a store via the glass display window.  She gasped when she saw the shattered glass and then ran into the store.  "Kyo, my darling!!"

Haru, Rin and Ritsu all stood there as if nothing had happened.

"Shall we?" said Rin, entirely to Ritsu and not even in the general direction of Haru.

"Only if you would like to…" started Ritsu.

The Rin linked arms with Ritsu and practically frolicked into the store.  At that point, Haru could have deducted that Rin was only attempting to make him jealous but considering Haru's not quite quick enough to catch on to a seemingly pointless scheme such as that one, he did not realize it.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Wow!" said Tohru.  "We're here!  When do we get to go scuba diving?"

"When I decide you're ready!" declared some random man who was dressed in the complete scuba uniform and everything.  "Bienvinedos!  Me llamo Esteban!  Welcome!  My name is Steven!"

Everyone stared at Esteban.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Esteban.  "Let's get the lesson started.  I will teach you how to scuba dive and once you are ready, I will take you out where you…well, where you will scuba dive!"

"YAY!!!" cheered Tohru and Momiji as they threw their arms up in the air.

"I can't wait!" Tohru said as she grabbed Momiji's hands and the two of them danced in circles.

"Now sit down class!" said Esteban.  "This explanation is very long and boring and drawn-out so you will be here for about an hour before you can actually go."  Then Esteban chuckled warmly and then began explaining the acronym for SCUBA as if it was really imperative that you knew it when you actually went.

MEANWHILE!!!

I hope you didn't actually think that Hatori killed everyone in the car.  If you did then you are foolish.  Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Akito and the chicken are very much alive and kicking.  I suppose Flash the Wonder Dog came and saved them at the last second but we can't go giving credit to Flash because it could have been Forge or Quicksilver or maybe even Professor Xavier.

"Thank goodness we're still alive!" Shigure gasped.

"Yes!" said Ayame.  "And we have Armadillomon to thank for that!"

"HERE HERE!!" said everyone in the car as they toasted to Armadillomon.

"So anyway…" said Ayame.  "I think I should drive."

"Yeah right, Ayame." Said Hatori in a tone that sounded almost sarcastic.

"Gasp." Said Shigure.  "That wasn't nice, Hatori.  Could this be a symptom of your hangover?"

"I do not have a hangover." Said Hatori.

"YOU LIE!!!" yelled Shigure.

"Are we almost there?" asked Akito in a creepy voice.  Shigure turned around and looked at Akito and the Chicken.

"Wow!" he said.  "They've been sitting here in the back with me this entire time and I forgot they were there!"

"I forgot they were there too!" said Ayame.

Hatori mumbled something under his breath about his lost love, Kana, and how SOMEONE had thrown a vase at his eye for no reason, causing him to go blind in one eye.

"Hatori, if you're feeling vengeful, unstable AND you have a hangover, I should definitely drive." Ayame said.

"Ayame, if I hear one more word about my nonexistent hangover then I will have to do something terrible." Threatened Hatori.

"My poor dragon…" said Akito as he leaned forward and stroked the back of Hatori's head.  "You were thinking of your lost love, weren't you?"

"Um…no…" said Hatori suddenly getting nervous.

"Don't lie to me, my pet." Said Akito.  "I know these things.  It's like a sixth sense to me.  I can sense when my children are troubled and why."

"That's something I never knew." Said Ayame.

"I knew it." Said Shigure in a snippy voice.

"I knew it too." Said Kureno all-knowingly.

"Well aren't YOU just special." Said Shigure.

"I am." Said the chicken.  "I am Akito's favorite."

"It's true." Said Akito fondling the chicken.  "Actually…you said that you are MY favorite?"

"That's right." Said the chicken.

"I thought you said that I was YOUR favorite." Said Akito.

"What?"

"You're not my favorite my dear dear bird." Said Akito.  "That role goes to my darling rat.  Then my wee sheep because lately, he has been especially precious."

"Where do I fall?" whined the chicken.

"Let me see." Said Akito, going into deep thought.  "I'm indifferent about many of my children like the monkey, the boar and you, my snake."

"YAY!!" cheered Ayame.

"As for you, my bird…" said Ayame slowly.  "Well…I'm not quite sure.  Many of my pets are very dear to me because they are so full of life and emotion but you, my bird, are just a mindless, soulless shell that follows me around and does whatever I tell him to do."

Kureno paused.  "And…is that…bad?" he asked finally.

"Oh look, we're here." Said Hatori as he pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car more quickly then someone would usually get out of a car.  Since Ayame shared Akito's indifferent feelings, and Shigure didn't really give a flying cactus about what Akito felt, and Kureno wanted to wait for Akito, the rest of the people sat there since Akito wasn't quite ready to get out of the car just yet.

"All right." Said Akito as he opened the door.  (This was, of course, because the chicken was sitting in the middle and Shigure was sitting behind Ayame and Akito was sitting behind Hatori.  But…that's kind of irrelevant now because they're getting out anyway but OH WELL!!!)  Then everyone got out.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Kyo." Haru whispered to Kyo as the two of them entered some random male's bathroom.  "I have a favor to ask of you."

"I hope you're not asking to borrow money." Said Kyo.  "Because if you are, you're not getting any."

"No, it's not that." Said Haru.  "I want to let you know that I am going to be making the moves on Kagura."

"Why?" Kyo asked, absolutely dumb-founded.

"Because I want Rin to be jealous." Said Haru.  "I'm just telling you ahead of time so you don't get mad."

"WHY WOULD I GET MAD?!" Kyo demanded.  "I couldn't care less if that damn RAT made the moves on Kagura!"

"Okay." Said Haru.  "As long as we have an agreement."

"You can KEEP her if you want!" said Kyo.

"Um…no." said Haru.  

"But you're going after Rin?" Kyo asked.  Haru nodded.  "You don't have much competition.  She's hanging all over Ritsu." 

"PRETENDING to hang over Ritsu." Corrected Haru.

"No…she's actually hanging over him." Said Kyo.  "I don't think you can pretend to hang."

"But she's pretending to enjoy it." Said Haru.

"No, she really IS enjoying it." Kyo said, now just trying to irritate Haru.

"No she isn't." Haru said.

"Yes she is." Kyo argued.

"No she isn't." Haru repeated.

"Yes she is!!" Kyo retorted, getting fully into the argument.

"No." Haru said back.

Just then, Ritsu walked in the bathroom.  At the mere sight of him, Haru swelled with uncontrollable rage and would have turned black right then and there if not for the fact that Kyo punched him right then and there.

"YES SHE IS!!!" he yelled.  Then he cackled maniacally at Haru's expense.

MEANWHILE!!!

"This is going to be great fun, isn't it, Tohru?" Momiji said as he put the big air tank on his back.

"Yeah!" said Tohru.  "I'm really excited!"

"Do you need help getting that air tank on your back, Tohru?" asked Yuki.

"I think I'm okay." Said Tohru.

"Kisa, are you excited?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah!" said Kisa.  "This has always something that I wanted to do!  But I'm especially happy because I get to do with Tohru."

"Oh…" said Hiro, turning around and frowning.

"Is something the matter, Hiro?" asked Kisa.  "Did something the opposite of delightful happen to you?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." Said Hiro, crossing his arms.

"Hiro…are you angry with me?" Kisa asked tears formed in her eyes and she started shaking.

"Um…no Kisa!" said Hiro, feeling really bad.  "Are you all right?  I'm sorry I made you cry!"

"It's all right, Hiro." Said Kisa, wiping her eyes.

"Ready guys?!" demanded Esteban excitedly as he pointed to the ocean.

"YEAH!!" said everyone.

"Then let's go!" he said.  And the entire group jumped into the water to go scuba diving!  WHAT FUN!!

MEANWHILE!!!

"Hatori…" said Shigure.  "We are so NOT at the snorkeling place."

"I'm sorry." Said Hatori shamefully.  He didn't want to say that he just needed to get out of the uncomfortable atmosphere of the car.

"I don't even see any body of water that we could potentially go snorkeling in." said Ayame as he scouted the area.

"You took a wrong turn." Said Akito from his position of draped on the back of the chicken.  "This displeases me.  I want to go snorkeling."

"I know we're close." Said Hatori nervously as he climbed back in the car.

"You like me better than him, right?" asked the chicken.

"It depends." Akito replied.  "My dragon aids me while I'm ill and follows my every whim but usually has emotion and expression where as you walk around like a robot when I tell you to do something.  But…he did try and get married behind my back and that's something that I simply cannot forgive."  Hatori flinched.

"So you want me to have more emotion?" asked the chicken.

"My dear, dear, wonderful, lovely bird." Said Akito.  "If I am to hear one more word about this contest you have developed for my affection then I fear I am going to have to do something mean."

"I can't read this map!" Ayame declared out of nowhere in an exasperated tone as if someone had walked up to him and forced him to read it.

"Then how can you blame the fact that we're lost on me?" Hatori asked.

"Because I have little respect for you now." Said Ayame.  "You were quite the drunken fool last night!"

"Can we just drop this subject?" Hatori said, clutching the steering wheel.

"I am disappointed with you." Said Akito as he started fondling Hatori from his seat in the back.  Hatori, who had been feeling quite strange and tense all day, realized that he couldn't handle this abuse, accidentally swerved off the road and sent them tumbling down another intense chasm where they all would surely meet a very untimely end.

MEANWHILE!!!

"So that's why I have randomly just fallen in love with you." Said Haru as he finished his speech to Kagura.  He had a black eye where Kyo had punched him.

"Hm…" said Kagura.  "I don't know.  I mean, I love Kyo SO much."

"Well, I think it's time that you hated Kyo." Said Haru.

"I could NEVER hate Kyo!!"

"Okay…then can you at least love me too?" asked Haru.

"I like you as a friend, Haru, but I can never love you." Said Kagura.

"Then can you at least fondle me?" asked Haru.  "And it doesn't have to be all the time, just in front of Rin."

"Um…" said Kagura in an uncomfortable tone.  

"You can still love Kyo all you want but since he doesn't let you touch him, I'm granting you the privilege of being my temporary girlfriend."

"This feels very superficial."

"That's because it is." Said Haru.

"But what if Kyo sees me fondling you?"

"I asked him already." Said Haru.  "He said that he understands and he'll be willing to forgive you.  He actually said that he would think you were being a very nice person for doing this favor for me."

"Well, if Kyo thinks that it's the right thing to do…" Kagura said slowly.

"He does." Said Haru as he looked around.  Then he noticed as Rin and Ritsu approached them.  "Okay, here she comes."

Then Rin and Ritsu came up to them for no reason.

"Oh Haru…" said Kagura as she started fondling Haru.  "You are so sexy!"

"I know." Said Haru.

"You are the sexiest man alive!" Kagura continued as she watched Rin and Ritsu walk right by without even batting an eye at them.

"I think it worked." Haru said, rubbing his hands together diabolically.

"You do?" Kagura said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Said Haru.  "We have to find them and do it again."

Kagura wasn't about to argue because even though she was deeply in love with Kyo, she certainly was not going to turn down an opportunity to fondle Haru.

MEANWHILE!!!

The group that was going scuba diving…well…they were scuba diving.  There's not much to explain considering they're swimming and can't speak to each other and we rely on dialogue to keep us alive and breathing so we'll just say that scuba diving was fun and dandy, it was soon over so the following sequence is AFTER the fact where they're all out to lunch talking about it.

"That was SO much fun!!" Momiji exclaimed as he ate a chocolate bar but got more on his mouth than IN his mouth.  

"Yeah!" agreed Tohru.  "I especially liked swimming around in that sunken ship!  Did you have fun, Kisa?"

"Mm-hm!" she said as she pulled a shell out her pocket and handed it to Tohru.  "I did!  And I found this pretty shell!  This is for you!"

Hiro just cried.  But not really.  He was crying on the inside.

Actually, he was crying on the outside.  But not just because Kisa gave Tohru the shell and not him, but also because he had been stung by some sort of mutant jellyfish on his leg and he was now bleeding quite profusely.  He wasn't going to say anything though because he was mad at everyone but ESPECIALLY Tohru.  However, it did hurt a lot and his leg was almost entirely numb because of some sort of poison on the jellyfish that wasn't DEATHLY poisonous but still there.

"I got you a shell too." Said Yuki as he handed Tohru a shell.  Then he handed her another one.  "As a matter of fact, I got you two."

"Um…thanks!" said Tohru.  A little girl giving her a shell was cute, but a teenage male giving her TWO shells was just creepy.

"What can we do now?" wondered Momiji as he finished his chocolate bar.  He looked like he had a chocolate mask on.

"Kisa?" Hiro asked instinctively.

"I don't know!" Kisa said with a shrug.  But then she noticed the pained look on Hiro's face.  "Hiro?  Did something that wasn't delightful happen to you?"

"Um…no." said Hiro because he wanted to look tough.

"OH NO!!" screamed Tohru when she noticed Hiro's bloody leg.  "Hiro!  Did you know that you were bleeding?!"

"Oh, this?" said Hiro as he tried not to look like he was in pain.  "This is nothing.  I've had worse.  I hardly even noticed that it was there."

"Tee-hee!" said Momiji with horseshoe eyes.  "Hiro may act like he's tough on the outside but he actually is in love with Kisa!"  Everyone looked at Momiji as if he were an idiot.

"I think we should get you some first aid!" Tohru yelled as she stood up and began searching around frantically.  "What if something evil and poisonous bit you and you only have a limited amount of time to extract it's venom?!"

"It's fine, stupid girl." Said Hiro as he attempted to stand up but by now, his entire leg was just numb so he collapsed in a heap of Hiroy goodness.

"OH NO!!!!!!" screamed Tohru.

"You're too loud." Hiro sighed as he blocked his ears.  "I'm fine."

"No you're not!!!" Torhu yelled as she watched Hiro's face lose more and more color.  "You're DYING!!!"

"Hiro!" gasped Kisa as she started tearing up again.

MEANWHILE!!!

"All right…" said Shigure since they didn't really die once again.  They were all standing in a rest area wondering where they were.  "Where are we?  Hatori, this is all your fault."

"It's my turn to drive!" Ayame declared, jumping into the driver's seat.

"SHOTGUN!!" bellowed Shigure, jumping through the open window of the front seat and buckling his seatbelt.

Hatori gave a heavy sigh and opened the front door to the driver seat.  "Get out of the car, Ayame." He commanded.

"Make me." Said Ayame.

"I shouldn't have to." said Hatori.  Then they all just kind of sat or stood there for a minute.

"I'm not sitting in the middle this time." Said Kureno, getting in the car by a window.

"After you, my special dragon friend." Akito said, gesturing for Hatori to sit in the middle.  Hatori would have whined about having to sit in the middle but that would be out of character so he didn't.  He was also scared of Akito and didn't want to defy him.  

MEANWHILE!!!

"Well, I love Ritsu more than I ever loved you." Said Rin to Haru.

"That's good because Kagura is MUCH better at fondling me than you ever were." Said Haru.

"YOU were the boring one!" Rin yelled.

"I bet you're jealous of the love that me and Kagura share." Said Haru with a raise of the eyebrows.  (Might I add how sexy this gesture was when coming from the sexy man himself!)

"Don't change the subject!" Rin yelled, losing her temper.

"Um…lur?" said Ritsu.

"Ritsu, you're boring me now!  I don't love you anymore!"

"But…but…what did I do now?!" Ritsu demanded as he ran off crying.

Kyo suddenly came back from being gone.  He was in a store.  I don't know which one but it was a fun store that was made especially for people with special bonds with felines. 

"I have decided that I love Kagura!" said Rin as she grabbed Kagura's arm and pulled her away from Haru.

"Whoa Rin…" said Haru.  "Whoa!"

"What?"

"I just don't sway that way." Said Haru.  "You're making me feel very uncomfortable."

"Me too!" Whined Kagura.  (With good reason.)

"Are you telling ME that you don't sway that way when you say that Yuki was your first love?" Rin demanded.

Haru was unable to retort or respond because Rin drew a good argument.

"Well…" he said after a moment's silence.  "That was different.  We were little kids."

"And?" Rin said.

Then Kyo left again.  He went into another store that could help him express his bond with felines.

MEANWHILE!!!

"It's all right, Hiro!" said Tohru, gripping Hiro's hand desperately.  "We're all right here beside you!"

They were all riding in the public bus to the closest hospital.

"Don't touch me you stupid girl!" Hiro yelled wrenching his hand from Tohru's grasp.

"Hiro, that wasn't very nice!" said Kisa.

"HE'S LOSING MORE COLOR IN HIS FACE!!" Tohru yelled, now getting very worried.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke enveloped the very small bus.  Everyone immediately knew that Hiro had transformed into a sheep (AGAIN!!  CURSE THAT HIRO!!) and they needed to hide him from everyone before the smoke cleared.  So Tohru, Yuki, Momiji and Kisa all dove in for Hiro at the same time but most unluckily, Tohru bumped into Yuki and he transformed as well.

Fortunately though, Yuki's girly pink smoke gave everyone even more time to hide Hiro and Yuki so by the time the smoke had cleared, they had all just JUMPED off the bus like crazy people.

"This is terrible!!" Tohru yelled as she held Hiro in her outstretched arms.  "This is all my fault!  I'm sorry!"

Yuki sighed.  He was an animal too and no one was paying attention to him.  But he was in Tohru's pockets there and as far as HE was concerned, he could LIVE in there and die happy.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I didn't want to go snorkeling anyway." Said Ayame as he pulled into a gas station to fill the empty tank up.

"This is all Hatori's fault." Shigure said sadly.  "Hatori, you shouldn't have been so irresponsible last night!  If you could just keep control of yourself then this wouldn't have ever happened and we would be snorkeling right now."

"Ayame was the one reading the map to me." Said Hatori.  "I was going where he told me to."

"If Ayame jumped off the Golden Gate bride, would you?" Shigure said in a parental tone.

"Shigure, just don't speak anymore." instructed Hatori.

They all sat there in silence.

"What are you waiting for, Hatori?!" demanded Ayame.  "Fill up the tank!"

"Me?" Hatori said with an almost shocked expression.  "You're the driver.  It's your job to fill up the tank."

"No, it's my job to drive." Ayame replied.  "And it's YOUR job to fill up the tank."

"I think my dragon friend is right." Said Akito as he started hanging all over Hatori.  Hatori then decided that maybe he WOULD fill up the gas tank so he hesitantly climbed over the chicken and got out of the car to fill up the tank.  HURRAH!!!

MEANWHILE!!!

"And that's why I have to break up with you." Rin said to Kagura.  "After about five minutes I realized that I don't actually sway that way and I was just using you as a distraction until I interpreted my true feelings towards Kyo."

"But Kyo's mine!!" Kagura yelled.

"Not anymore." Said Rin.  "I am now officially obsessed with him."

"Not more than me!" Kagura argued.

"YES more than you." Rin retorted.

"THAT'S A LIE!!" yelled Kagura.  "YOU'RE LYING!!!  YOU'RE GOING TO BURN; BURN IN HELL FOR THAT!!"

"Just because I love Kyo the most?" asked Rin innocently.  "You're just jealous."

"NO!!" yelled Kagura.

"You're just jealous because Kyo loves me and you only love Kyo." Rin said.

"Everyone loves Kyo…AND KYO LOVES ME!!!"

"No, Kyo hates you!  He told me!"

"That's not true!  I'm with Kyo twenty-four hours a day!"

"Are you calling Kyo a liar?"

"No!  I'm calling YOU a liar!!"

Just then, Kyo came out of his little cat store and saw Kagura and Rin both standing there.

"Um…" he said when he realized that the atmosphere was so tense that he could cut himself a slice and have some atmosphere for desert.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I'm afraid…we couldn't save him…" said a doctor as he walked in the waiting room where Momiji, Tohru, Kisa and Yuki were all waiting.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled and they were about to start crying and stuff.

"Yes…I'm afraid that St. John was yet another victim of the terrible Legacy Virus." The doctor continued.

"…What?" said everyone.

The doctor paused and then looked at the crowd.  "Oops."  Then he switched his files to the second one.  "I mean…Hiro Souma, right?  Well, he should be fine.  It's nothing serious."

"Oh good!" said Tohru.

"I was afraid for a minute there." Said Kisa.

"I knew Hiro would be okay!" said Momiji.  "Because he actually loves Kisa!"

"Momiji, why do you constantly say that?" asked Yuki.

"Because Hiro is so shy and he wants to be a grown up and he doesn't know how to express that he actually loves Kisa." Momiji answered.

"Yes…so…you can go in and see him now." Said the doctor as he walked away to go and tell some people the bad news about St. John and the terrible Legacy Virus.

MEANWHILE!!!

"All right…so we're back at the boat…" said Shigure as he got out of the car.  "What a terribly uneventful morning.  Everyone should be coming back soon and then we can leave to go somewhere else as a humungous group."

"Sounds fun!" said Ayame, jumping out of the car and throwing his arms up in the air.  Then everyone else got out of the car.  HURRAY!!

They stood there for a minute and actually waited for everyone to come speeding around the corner just because they were there ready to go.  So Ayame finally got fed up and leaned into the driver's seat and beeped the horn a few times.  When that didn't work, he threw a temper tantrum and when THAT didn't work, he started to whine.

Then Shigure figured that maybe if he beeped the horn then it would have a different effect.  When it didn't work, he figured that maybe he'd just do it again but Hatori took this opportunity to grab Shigure's arm and point out the fact that the shopping group was coming.

"Did you all have fun?!" asked Ayame as the five people approached the five older people.  Actually, there were only four people in the shopping group because Ritsu had long since ran away and gone back into the boat to sulk there for the rest of the day.  Rin was being rather obnoxiously clingy to Kyo, Kagura and Haru were staring at her angrily and Kyo had the ultimate lur face on.  "Did you buy anything?"

"No." said everyone at the same time.  So after the conversation was sufficiently killed and buried, everyone just stood there for a moment or two before Haru suddenly grabbed Kagura's arm and hauled her out of earshot.

"What is it?!" demanded Kagura.

"We both oppose this new union thing between Rin and Kyo, right?" he started.

"Right…" said Kagura slowly.

"So what we can do is pretend as though WE'RE going out so that Rin and Kyo will get jealous!" Haru declared.  "Right?"

"Uh…right…" Kagura said hesitantly.

"So that way, our respective partner will come back to us!" said Haru.  "Right?"

"Right…" Kagura said slowly.

Haru paused.  "Meaning…you'll be hanging all over Kyo instead of Rin."

"I'LL DO IT!!" Kagura agreed.  "But as long as YOU understand that this is all just an act."

"Would I think otherwise?" Haru said as if he were offended.  Kagura gave Haru a skeptical glare.  "So let's go back over there and act casual!"

They started walking over just as a bus pulled up.  Inside the bus was the scuba group so everyone decided to just BOARD the bus since the bus was helpfully going exactly to the next activity they were signed up for; Swimming with the Sting Rays!!!


	7. Swimming with the Stingrays!

"Are you comfortable Hiro?" asked Kisa since she was sitting next to Hiro who had a big ass bandage on his leg.

"Yeah…" he said slowly since he was secretly just about to ask the same question to Kisa so now he felt slightly awkward.

"Hiro, what happened to you?" Hatori asked as he sat down in the seat that was in front of Hiro.

"A jellyfish bit me." Said Hiro.

"Well then there's no swimming with the sting rays for you!!" said Ayame, shaking his finger.

"Like I wanted to." Fehed Hiro.

"I thought it would have been really fun if you could swim with us." Said Kisa.

"Well…I did at first but now…" Hiro began.

"But if you don't want to, Hiro, I wouldn't want to leave you all alone so I'll sit out with you!" Kisa declared.

"But you wanted to go, Kisa!" said Hiro.  "I couldn't possibly make you do that just because I can't go!"

"I really want to stay with you though." Said Kisa.  "I feel as though it's partially my fault that I wasn't paying close enough attention to you when you were hurt and maybe it wouldn't be as bad as it is if I had just been a little more considerate."

"You don't have to." Said Hiro.

"I want to." Kisa assured him.

"Well fine." Said Hiro since he wasn't going to argue anymore.

"EVERYONE READY TO GO?!" screamed the extremely enthusiastic bus driver.  Everyone in the bus cheered and then the bus driver drove so fast that they were at the little place in about two minutes!!  Of course, it could have been the fact that they were really close to the stingray place anyway but it might have been warp speed for all YOU know.

They all boarded the little boat that would take them to a whole new world!  But not really.  But they DID board a boat that took them in the middle of the body of water to where there was a sandbar that they could stand on.  On the way, the stingray guy explained all the stuff to the people about how to feed the stingrays and how to hold the stingrays and all that other crazy stuff that we've definitely forgotten by now.

"This boat is so cool!" screamed Momiji.  He was right!  It was a double-decker boat and the huge slew of people that we know and love were on the top of it because they're the best.  All the people who we don't know or love at all are on the bottom.  "I wanna buy a stingray stuffed animal!!"

"You don't need a stingray stuffed animal." Said Hatori.

"Yes I do!" whined Momiji.  "To commemorate this trip!"

"They're twelve dollars." Hatori said.

"But I really really want one!" Momiji complained.

As Momiji continued to beg Hatori for twelve dollars to buy a stingray stuffed animal, Kagura and Haru were discussing their fiendish plan on how they could get Rin and Kyo all to themselves!  Of course, Haru wanted Rin and Kagura wanted Kyo, NOT the other way around.

"Okay, let's do this right…" said Haru, watching Rin and Kyo who were sitting next to each other.  "Every time they look over, you have to start laughing as if I just said something really funny."

"Got it." Said Kagura with a determined look on her face.

Meanwhile, Kyo and Rin had better things to do than to occasionally look over at Haru and Kagura.  "So um…why have you suddenly taken an interest in me?" Kyo asked.

"Because you're unpredictable…" Rin answered.  "You're pretty close to my age…and you don't look like a woman."

"Oh." Said Kyo.  He was okay with a mellow girl as opposed to Kagura who is pretty much just the opposite of mellow.

Da Mabudachis had long since ditched Momiji after finally giving him twelve dollars and decided to have a nice chitchat.  Everything was going rather smoothly until Akito came out of nowhere and wedged himself in between Ayame and Hatori.  Then the chicken came over and wedged himself between Akito and Hatori since as of right now, he was competing for Akito's favor.

"What are you talking about?" asked Akito creepily.

"Nothing really." Said Ayame.

"Actually, we WERE talking about stuff until you two came and rudely wedged yourselves between us." Shigure said, gesturing for Ayame to run over and sit on the other side of him.  Ayame got up and ran over and the two of them and Hatori scooted down the seats and left Akito and Kureno sitting there by themselves.

"The water is so pretty!" said Tohru with a sigh.

"I agree." Said Yuki.

"I can't wait to swim with the stingrays!" she said.  "I want to hold one!"

"Me too." Yuki agreed.

"I'll be so much fun!" Tohru continued.

"Yes, it will be." Said Yuki.

Tohru paused.  "I wish I could get to know a little more about the Soumas." Tohru tested.

"Me too." Said Yuki, failing at the test.

"All right everyone!" said the crazy man who had been explaining about stingrays.  "We're here!!"  Then he stopped the boat on a sandbar and everyone looked over the edge to see about a zillion stingrays of all sizes swimming around like insane stingrays.

"Look at all the stingrays, Tohru!" said Momiji, jumping up and down.

"Wow!!" exclaimed Tohru.

"I knew you would say that, Tohru." Said Yuki.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked the crazy man who will be known as Billford.

"YEAH!!" yelled everyone on the bottom of the boat as they leapt into the water and started swimming with the stingrays.

"I'm gonna swim with the stingrays too!" Shigure said happily, ripping off his clothes to reveal his bathing suit underneath.  Having déjà vu?  Me too.

"I'll sit up here and watch Hiro and Kisa." Said Hatori.

"We'll watch them." Said Rin.  "Kyo doesn't want to go in the water so I don't either."

"Um…yeah." Said Kyo nervously.

"Now you can come!" said Ayame, grabbing onto Hatori and dragging him down the stairs.  It was easy because we're not telling you.

"Well, I'm not going in the water either." Said Haru because he wanted to make sure that Kyo didn't start making the moves on Rin while his back was turned.  Despite the fact that Haru wasn't going in the water, that didn't stop him from removing his shirt and exposing his sexy chest for everyone to see.  This also made Kagura's job of pretending to be clingy a lot easier.

"I'm staying where Haru's staying!" Kagura declared.  It was partially true because she DID want to be within reach of Haru's sexy chest but she also wanted to keep an eye on Rin and Kyo.

"Isn't anyone going to join us?" Shigure asked, looking through the big tub of goggles and snorkels that he had to choose from.

"I am!" said Momiji as he jumped off the boat and cannon balled in the water.

"I wouldn't pass up this opportunity for the world!" said Tohru as she climbed down the ladder and into the water.

"Neither would I." Said Yuki as he took his shirt off.  I can imagine what a scary sight that would be considering how white and gangly Yuki is unlike Haru who was just a beast.

"How about you, Akito?" asked the chicken.

"I would rather not." Said Akito.

So the Mabudachi Trio (because Hatori gave into peer pressure), Yuki, Tohru and Momiji ended up being the only people who went swimming with the stingrays!

"This is my favorite stingray," Billford explained.  "And she knows me.  Every time I come out here, she swims right to me."

"That's so amazing!" said Tohru.  "I wish a stingray knew me like that!"

"If I could choose which animal I wanted to be in the Jyuunishi, I'd definitely choose the stingray!" said Momiji as he started feeding a stingray.  "Wouldn't you, Hatori?"

"No." said Hatori because as far as he was concerned, it was bad enough being a seahorse and being tossed in the water but to be a STINGRAY and be tossed in the water…NOW THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLE!!!  Then again, if he were one of these large stingrays then he could potentially terrorize a village.  Maybe not…he just wouldn't ever be tossed into a toilet bowl again.

At the mere thought of being tossed into a fishbowl, a shiver was sent down Hatori's spine.

"What're you thinking about?" Shigure asked, coming out of nowhere behind Hatori.

"Nothing that concerns you." Hatori replied because he didn't need Shigure making fun of him because of that fateful day many a year ago when he was tossed into a toilet bowl.

Meanwhile, on the boat, Kagura and Haru continued their attempts to get Rin and Kyo to notice them.

"This isn't working." Said Haru when he noticed that Rin and Kyo hadn't looked over at then ONCE.  "We have to do something to get them to notice us."

"Like what?" Kagura asked.

"You should propose to me." Haru answered.

"What?!  I refuse to do THAT!" Kagura said, putting her hands on her hips.

"We have to walk back and forth loudly and when they look up, you have propose to me." Haru continued as if Kagura had agreed.

Kagura made sure to point out that she HADN'T agreed.  "I never agreed to doing that!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Haru said.

"Um…how about we go around swimming in the stingrays and just act as though we're having WAY too much fun being together?" Kagura suggested.

Haru went into deep thought about this idea.  "And then…you propose to me." He finished.

"NO!!" Kagura yelled.

"Could you two shut up?!" Kyo yelled since Kagura and Haru were being really loud and annoying.

Haru and Kagura jumped and paused.  Then Kagura immediately erupted in hysterical laughter.  "Haru, you are so funny!" she laughed.  "Say something else that was as funny as what you just said!"

Kyo and Rin just kind of sat there staring at them as Kagura continued to laugh out loud and Haru really only just sat there looking sexy.

Meanwhile, Kisa and Hiro were just chillin on the other side of the boat.  "Are you in any pain, Hiro?" asked Kisa in a concerned tone.

"Not really." Hiro replied, savoring every moment.  Then he looked down at all the people frolicking happily in the water while playing with the stingrays and laughing and having fun.  Then his conscious caught up with him and he suddenly felt really bad because he was making Kisa miss this great fun.  "Um…Kisa?"

"Do you need something, Hiro?" Kisa asked.  "Do you need some water?  What is it?"

"Uh…" Hiro started.  "It's nothing…"

Haru and Kagura decided to go and swim with the stingrays at that point.  They got down into the water and Kagura jumped around and continued laughing while also keeping an eye on Rin and Kyo who were just watching pretty much all the people swim with the stingrays.  Haru continued to stand there being sexy.

"All right!" said Billford.  "Who wants to hold a stingray?"

"I do!" said Tohru immediately.  Yuki made sure that Tohru got to the front of the line and Billford handed her a stingray.  "Wow!  It's all slimy!"  And then Billford took a picture of her.

"Was that fun, Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Yes!" said Tohru as they swam away from the little stingray holding area.  "Thanks for helping me get to the front of the line, Yuki!"

"Anything for you, Tohru." Said Yuki in his princiest voice.

"Hey!!" screamed some random person.  "I THOUGHT WE WERE SWIMMING WITH THE _STINGRAYS_!!  THE BROCHURE NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THERE BEING SEAHORSES!!!"

"Oh no!" said Tohru.  "Hatori!"

"What?" Hatori asked, coming up from behind Tohru.  He was a human.

"Sometimes the seahorses join us too." Said Billford.

"Oh!" laughed Tohru.  "My mistake."

"Well, it's time for us to head back!" said Billford after about an hour.  "I want everyone to get back on the boat!!"  Then everyone got back on the boat.  WHOOP-DEE-DOO!!

The ride back was pretty much exactly the same as the ride on the way.  They soon got back to the boat area and by that time, it was time for dinner.  So they got back on the cruise ship and set sail to go where no man has gone before!  Actually, the boat stayed right where it was.

"We're finally going to eat as a big huge group!" said Ayame.

"We've already done that." Hatori pointed out.  He had also taken the liberty of giving Hiro a piggyback.

Then they all sat down at the big table.

Are you ready for another one of those paragraphs that explains in what order everyone is sitting in?

Hiro was sitting next to Kisa who was sitting next to Yuki who was sitting next to Tohru who was sitting next to Momiji who was sitting next to Haru who was sitting next to Kagura who was sitting next to Kyo who was sitting next to Rin who was sitting next to Shigure who was sitting next to Ayame who was sitting next to Hatori who was sitting next to Akito who was sitting next to the chicken who was sitting next to an empty chair which was next to Hiro.

Hiro, Kisa, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Haru, Kagura, Kyo, Rin, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Akito, Kureno, empty chair, Hiro.

Yes, Ritsu is STILL missing.

Maybe he's dead.

Maybe he isn't.

But who really cares?

I have certainly seen a lack of Ritsu shrines out on the web so I can assume that there are 1:3,000,000,000,000 ratio of people who like Ritsu and people who don't like Ritsu.

"Welcome back," said Kruno.  "I hope you all had a nice fun day.  The choices for dinner today shall be either lamb chops or pork."

Of course, Kagura and Hiro both got offended and ordered the opposite of what they are.  Everyone else ordered something that would suit them and Kruno came back in record breaking time and handed everyone's food out.  Haru's food was looking particularly sexy.

"Do you feel any better, Hiro?" Kisa asked Hiro.

"Yes, Kisa." Said Hiro.  "I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you."

Kisa smiled happily.  "I'm glad that I could be so helpful!"

"Kisa, could you pass the butter?" Yuki asked Kisa.

"Okay!" said Kisa who in a good mood as she passed Yuki the butter.

"How is your pork, Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"It's good!" Tohru replied contently.  "The cooks on this ship are such good cooks!"

"They're good, yes." Yuki agreed.  "But they could all learn a thing or two from you."

"Thanks Yuki but I don't think I'm THAT good." Said Tohru.

"Yes you are, Tohru!" said Momiji, nuzzling Tohru's shoulder.  "You're a really good cook!  I could eat your food every day!"

"That's really nice, Momiji!" Tohru said with horseshoe eyes.

"You should be a professional!" Momiji continued.

"You're both so nice!" Tohru said, blushing.

"I can't say I've ever tried your cooking before." Haru said to Tohru.

"You SHOULD!!" Momiji assured him.

"I will someday." Haru replied.

"Haru, they're looking over here!" Kagura whispered, grabbing Haru's shoulder and shaking him a little.  Haru looked over at Rin and Kyo. 

"Not really." He said.  "In fact, they're not."

"We're never going to get them to get jealous!" Kagura whined.

"Don't think we don't know what you're trying to do." Said Kyo to Kagura.  "And frankly, I have absolutely no infatuation with Rin, I'm just trying to get through to you that I also have to infatuation with you either."

"Kyo!" said Kagura.  "Don't say that!"

"I'll say what I want!" Kyo laughed.

"Say what?" Rin said, looking over since she had been distracted for one reason or another.

"Nothing." Said Kyo, turning away from Kagura.  "So uh…what's up?"

"Nothing." Rin answered.  Then Shigure tapped her on the shoulder.

"So anyway," he said.  "I told the guy, 'So I was talking to the duck!'"

"I've heard this story already." Rin said, trying to ignore him.

"I haven't!" said Ayame turning Shigure around.  "And why would you go and tell Rin twice before you tell me once?"

"Well, I'll tell you then!" Shigure said.  "There was this guy, you see…"

"Hang on." Said Hatori.  "Ayame, could I switch seats with you?"

"Hatori Souma!" Ayame gasped.  "You of all people!  I thought that you might be able to see when two people are having a conversation!  I thought that you might know better than to interrupt people!  Obviously I thought wrong!"

"Why do you want to switch seats anyway?" Akito, leaning onto Hatori who tried his best not to cringe.  "Don't you enjoy sitting next to me?"

Hatori casually moved his chair further away from Akito so he was practically sitting on top of Ayame but at least out of Akito's reach.  So Akito sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" the chicken asked Akito.  "Would you like to fondle me instead?"

"Yes." Said Akito as he leaned onto Kureno and started fondling him.  "Why doesn't anyone like me?"

"_I_ like you." Said Kureno.  "And that's all that matters."

"No." said Akito.  "The affection of my other Jyuunishi pets matter to me."

Dinner continued much like this until OH MY GOD!!  IT WAS ALL OF A SUDDEN TIME FOR EVERYONE TO GO TO BED!!!  So everyone retired to their rooms and changed into their appointed pajamas.

"Kyo, how did you do it?" Haru asked Kyo as he kicked the bed.

"Do what?" Kyo asked.

"How did you get Rin to like you?" Haru said.

"I don't know." Said Kyo.  "She just kind of liked me out of nowhere."

"Oh." Said Haru sadly.

"Don't forget to turn the nightlight on!" Momiji yelled at Yuki.

"Of course." Said Yuki as he turned the Dairy Fairy Nightlight on.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Are you comfortable, Hiro?" Kisa asked Hiro as she got under the covers.

"Yes." Said Hiro.  "Thanks Kisa."

Kagura was glaring evilly at Rin with glowing eyes.  Rin was indifferent about Kagura's feelings but what else was new?

Tohru was saying her nightly prayers but what else was new?

MEANWHILE!!!

"Hey, where's Kureno?!" said Ayame suddenly, looking under a bed.

"He said he was going to sleep in Akito's room." Hatori answered, looking for his pajamas in his neatly folded drawers.

"Good riddance!" said Shigure.  Then he noticed Hatori and cleared his throat.  "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not going to that bar again tonight." Hatori said as he shut his drawer.  "All right, where did you hide my pajamas?"

"We'll give them back to you after we go to the bar." Said Ayame.

"Why don't you two just go without me?" Hatori sighed.  "You'll have more fun that way."

"What are you talking about?!" demanded Shigure.  "You were the life of the entire bar last night!  It was incredible!  We couldn't possibly go without you!  Besides, I bet everyone's hoping that you'll come back!"

"I don't even want to know." Hatori said, shaking his head in disbelief.

MEANWHILE!!!

"All I want is for my children to like me." Akito sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Akito." Kureno said.

"But where are the monkey and the sheep?" Akito continued.  "They used to share this room with me.  Am I really that loathed by them?"

"I don't loath you, Akito!" the chicken assured him.

"I want to be alone." Akito said, putting his pillow on his head.


End file.
